


The Guild of Chance: World Tour

by doktorjackal777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Angst, BDSM elements, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, impregnation fantasies, no birth control, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doktorjackal777/pseuds/doktorjackal777
Summary: Nina Sterling is fresh out of her final year at a prestigious boarding school and ready to travel the world. Her wealthy family won’t pay for her gap year and so she turns to the perverted Guild of Chance for the money she needs. She makes a bet with the guild master that she can travel the world, engaging in unprotected sex with the non-human races of her fantastical world and return home a year later child free. If she wins she will have had a free yearlong vacation and be welcomed into the guild as a senior member. If she loses she has a future as some otherkin creature's bride to look forward to.Joining her is Risk, a gay mercenary charged with protecting her from harm on her travels. Being constantly surrounded by Nina's sexual conquests however, is making him start to lose his professionalism. Oh well, at least he doesn't have to worry about getting pregnant.[ON HIATUS - MUSE IS SLEEPING FOR NOW]





	1. Nina's Bet

In the human kingdom of Pheras there is a club known as the Guild of Chance. On the surface it is merely a gathering place for wealthy individuals who enjoy placing friendly wagers on games of chance and various sporting events. But underneath, in rooms available only to senior members, a dangerous game is being played. A game, 18 year old Nina Sterling wants in on.

She’d heard the rumours of course, just like everyone else in her senior year at Pheras’ premier all girls boarding school. That if you weren’t careful you’d be seduced by the hansom nobles at the guild and wind up with a baby in your belly.

Birth control was fairly easy to come by in the human kingdoms. Asami leaf had been in use for many hundreds of years, and was easy to cultivate and administer. The dried leaves were combined and brewed with normal tea leaves. As a result taking birth control was colloquially referred to as ‘taking tea’. Asami leaf was advertised as being 99.9% effective, as long as you remembered to take it every day.

But as with any kind of medication, there was the potential for accidents. A busy week, a skipped grocery trip, an occupied mind. Any one of a dozen reasons could make a person forget.

Women who missed a dose, could very quickly find themselves the targets of the guild of chance’s attentions. Asami leaf did continue to stay partially effective for up to a week after you stopped taking it, the first day after dropping to 85% then more steadily declining after that.

It was this first day window that attracted the senior members of the guild of chance. They would seduce women they knew had just gone off their birth control, knowing there was now a slight chance they could wind up pregnant. Senior guild members delighted in nothing more than to make bets against themselves, hoping their own luck was strongest.

If you won you got the adulation of your guild, if you lost, well, you just got a new fiancé.

Nina had graduated from her compulsory education the previous month and already her parents were talking about which prestigious academic academy to send her to.

“I want to take a gap year,” she had said to her mother, as the woman poured over various fancy looking brochures. “I want to see the world and travel a little before deciding on an academy.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” her mother had replied. “What will gallivanting around the continents get you? You already wasted much of your final year doing cultural studies. You need to get back on track with financial and business courses so that you can start your apprenticeship with your father’s company. The sooner you start the academy the better.”

“I’m eighteen,” Nina had said. “You can’t force me to go if I’m not ready yet.”

“Well don’t expect me to fund your little holiday,” said her mother angrily. “If you want to slack off then you can fund it yourself.”

And so here she was at the door to the Guild of Chance. It hadn’t been a spur of the moment decision, though she could see some people thinking it was. She’d researched things well, balancing the pros and cons of the various money sources in her city. The guild had stood out, not only as a place that could provide her the funds she needed, without the associated tied to the underworld, but also allow her to have a bit of fun for herself.

“Members only,” said the suited guards when she approached.

Nina smiled and crossed her arms under her ample bosom.

“Come on boys,” she purred. “Can’t a lady put a bet on?”

“This is a gentleman’s club,” said one of the guards. “We don’t offer the kind of services a woman can engage in.”

“It takes two to tango,” said Nina enjoying the way the guards weren’t bothering to meet her eyes, their gaze stuck instead on the cleavage exposed by her low cut top. “I think your members will be very interested in my proposal.”

“And who’s the subject of your bet?”

“Why me of course,” said Nina spreading her arms. “Fresh out of school, ready to go out and see the big wide world and _all_ it has to offer.”

“What makes you different from all the other kids that just skipped out of school beside you?”

“Well you know I’m such a scatter brain,” she said coyly, looking up at them from under her lashes. “I can just never seem to remember to take my morning tea.”

She could tell the two guards were thinking about it. One even looked at her a little hungrily as she said it. They muttered to each other for a moment looking her up and down.

“The master might be interested,” said one after a while. “You’ll have to make your bet proposal to him.”

One of the guards led her inside and upstairs to the guild master’s office. He told her to wait outside for a moment. She sat herself down on one of the chairs outside the room and let her gaze wander. Going by the wallpaper and quality of the furniture it was clear that the guild of chance had some serious money.

The guild master’s office was on the second floor balcony at the back of the building. From where she sat she could see through the bars of the railing down to the main floor. All around guild members were rolling dice, playing cards and placing bets on the gladiator matches that were being announced on the radio.

On the wall behind the bar, was a large board with the names of the senior guild members on it. Beside each name was a win/loss ratio number, with the top name on the board having a record of 14/0.

So, Nina thought to herself, those were the men that engaged in the risky sex.

Moments later she was pulled from her thoughts by the door of the guild master’s office opening.

“The master is willing to hear your bet proposal,” said the guard gesturing for her to enter.

“I’m Vector Stryfe,” the guild master greeted as she entered. “I’m a man with not a lot of time on his hands, so you’ll forgive me if I want to get down to business.”

He gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

“Of course,” said Nina politely, taking the seat. “I want to join the guild of chance.”

“Our guild is gentlemen only,” said Vector. “If that was your only request you may show yourself out.”

“Actually there’s nothing in your guild’s guidelines about member gender requirements,” said Nine, pulling a small book out of her cleavage, making her mounds jiggle. It had been a pain to get a hold of the book but she was extremely glad she had. She opened it up to a page she’d book marked. “The rules say members much be able to _produce_ children, not that they must be able to _sire_ them. And you cannot be sterile, which I am not.”

“And why exactly, would you wish to join our guild?” asked Vector.

“Well, only members can place bets and use guild funds,” said Nina. “And I would very much like to use your funds.”

“There are a number of ways you can join the guild,” said Vector.

“I am aware,” said Nina. “I can be referred, pay an entrance fee or transfer from another guild. As I am unable to take any of these routes, I shall be requesting to sign a preliminary betting contract with the guild. If I win, I shall be allowed to join the guild.”

“And if you lose?” asked Vector.

“Well that’s the fun of the bet,” said Nina with a grin.

She took the folded piece of paper she’d been using as a book mark and passed it along the desk for Vector to have a look at. On the page, in Nina’s best handwriting, was a list of the sentient non-human races of their world, commonly known as otherkin.

“What’s this?” asked Vector.

“The conception rates between humans and otherkin are low,” said Nina getting to the point immediately. “But it is possible. Half breeds are rare but they do exist. I want to take a gap year to travel the world before I decide on an academic academy to attend. In order to fund this holiday of mine, I want to make a bet with you. Simply put, I am betting that I can spend the next year having unprotected relations with otherkin, and come back home at the end of a year child free. It’s a bet within a bet really.”

“How so?” asked Vector.

“Well I’m betting that I won’t get pregnant,” said Nina. “But your members may enjoy the idea of trying to guess by which creature I may lose. There are many to choose from, and over a year I shall likely have multiple encounters with each.”

Vector was quiet for a time, his eyes moving between her and the list in his hand. It wasn’t a short list. Their world was home to dozens of sentient species outside of human kind, many of whom were physically compatible with humans. While most people stuck to their own kind, there were always a few deviants in every generation. It was an interesting proposition to be sure. This, Nina, was not a normal woman.

“I am willing to agree to your bet,” said Vector slowly. “With a couple of conditions.”

“Very well,” said Nina. “I will need to hear what these conditions are before I make my decisions about them.”

“As you yourself mentioned the chances for a human/otherkin conception are incredibly low, even without you taking tea. My requirements merely seek to balance those chances a little, to better reflect the odds the guild members are used to playing with,” explained Vector. “The odds will of course still be entirely in your favour, but I feel they will make my guild members feel more comfortable about participating in the bet. I can’t in good conscious give them bets where their odds are at 0 after all.”

“I understand your concerns,” said Nina. “What are you requirements?”

“Firstly, it should go without saying that for the duration of the bet, you will not be permitted to take tea containing asami leaf,” said Vector.

“Naturally,” replied Nina.

“You will also have to abide by all existing guild guidelines regarding consent and honesty.”

“Of course,” replied Nina. “I read the guidelines thoroughly before submitting my bet. I have no intention on deceiving any of the individuals I might encounter on my travels.”

“Speaking of,” said Vector. “As you will be travelling for quite some time, I would need for there to be a minimum of sexual contact that you agree to engage in. I would say at least once per week, though you are of course free to engage in more if you desire. I have no intention of putting a maximum on it.”

“Very well,” said Nina. “Once a week I think is more than reasonable.”

“You would also need to report all your encounters in advance, as the other members do,” said Vector. “The betters need time to place their bets after all.”

“What happens if I decide to engage spontaneously?” asked Nina after a moment.

“Hmm,” replied Vector. “There wouldn’t be consequences assuming you’re reporting an encounter at least once a week, but that is something I will have to think on. I suppose I could ask you to be mindful of such things, the guild needs to keep its numbers straight after all.”

“I understand,” said Nina. “I can certainly do my best to plan my encounters in advance.”

The guild master paused for a moment, regarding her carefully.

“Have you found my requests reasonable so far?”

“I have,” said Nina. “More reasonable than I admit I was expecting.”

“My last requirement, I admit may not be quite as reasonable,” said Vector.

The guild master rose from his chair and crossed the room to a cabinet displaying a variety of odds and ends, likely collected on his own world travels. He opened the glass case with a black key, and took a pale purple stone pendant on a silver chain from where it had rested on a cushion.

“This is a fertility pendant,” he said, placing it on the desk in front of Nina. “A woman’s fertility levels vary as she moves through her cycle, and as the woman in question it would be expected that you would be familiar with the goings on of your own body, perhaps to the point where you may be able to plan your encounters in such a way as to push the odds further in your favour.”

“You think I would make it so that I was engaging on days where I am least likely to conceive?” asked Nina.

“I believe there would be some in the guild who would raise that concern,” said Vector. “I don’t want there to be any suggestion that my members could be being scammed.”

“Do you think I would try to scam your guild?” asked Nina a little hurt.

“I think you’re a woman who’s excited by the risks involved,” said Vector. “But you’re also not stupid. I think you want to win your bet.”

“What exactly does this pendant do?” asked Nina. “I somehow doubt you would give me something that would guarantee a pregnancy. I would think such a thing would take the fun out of the bet.”

“It’s not a conception pendant no,” agree Vector. “It’s not nearly that powerful. It generates an aura around it, a small one, just enough to affect you and the person you’re engaging with. It will ensure that you are, at all times during the year, at your fertile peak.”

“It’s not going to give me some kind of super fertility is it?” asked Nina. “While the risk of it all may excite me…”

“No, no, no,” said Vector quickly interrupting her. “As you said yourself, the chance of otherkin and humans successfully conceiving is incredibly low. It’s possible certainly, but you can count the historical cases of each species on your fingers. I’m worried that the members wouldn’t feel comfortable betting, which defeats the point for both of us. All this does is make the best of a terrible situation, and make the members feel as though they have better odds than they actually do.”

Nina considered the pendent. She’d crafted this particular bet based not only on her own personal desires, but because she had heavily researched the chances of a possible conception. It was possible, it had to be or else she wouldn’t be able to make the bet but the odds, depending on the race, ranged from 5% to less than 1%. They were odds she was willing to play with. But she supposed they weren’t ones a betting man would want to put money on. It made sense that the guild master wanted to make sure his members had a fair run, that her odds of losing were similar to theirs when they placed their own bets.

“If you’d like to come back later once you’ve had a chance to think about it,” suggested Vector.

Nina shook her head.

“That won’t be necessary,” she said. “I don’t think you’re trying to con me. I think we both agree that a bet on 0 odds is not fun for anyone.”

“Then we are in agreement,” said Vector looking pleased. “I’ll have a contract written up based on our terms, and you’ll have to sign for the pendent. It’s a registered arcane item after all.”

“Very well,” said Nina standing. “I’ll be back tomorrow to sign. It will be a pleasure playing with you.”

She held out her hand which Vector didn’t hesitate to shake.

“It will indeed,” the guild master replied.


	2. The Contract

Nina returned to the guild of chance the next morning, pulling a wheeled luggage trunk behind her. There was no point in delaying things after all, she intended to depart on the first ship heading out of the harbor.

The list she had provided the previous day had been transformed into an elaborate chart that had been pinned up on a bare bit of wall. It had all the suggested otherkin species listed down one side, along with a long line of boxes. A number of coloured pins were dotted around the board and it seemed like guild members were already putting preliminary bets on species, or how many weeks they thought she’d last.

The guild master approached with an official contract already signed by himself and laid it out on a table for her to read.

_I, Nina Sterling, do hereby enter into a betting contract with the Guild of Chance._

_I bet that I can remain child free for the length of one year, while engaging in unprotected sexual activity with a list of otherkin species, as provided to and agreed upon by Guild Master Vector._

_I agree to abide by all Guild of Chance guidelines as defined in sections 2 – 4 of the Guild of Chance member’s agreement, and all articles therein. I understand that failure to abide by all guild guidelines will result in a termination of the betting contract._

_I agree to the following additional agreements:_

  1. _I agree to engage in unprotected sexual intercourse a minimum of once per a seven day period of time._
  2. _I agree to register each encounter in advance, including information about race of the participants and number of participants. A registered arcane communications device has been provided for this purpose._
  3. _I agree to: a) Carry upon my person a registered arcane device designed to maintain my body at peak levels of fertility. b) Wear the device at all times._
  4. _I agree to make no attempts to decrease the levels of my fertility using asami leaf, contraceptive potions/enchantments or any other method of reducing a subject’s fertility._



_In return for compliance to the above the Guild of Chance agrees to:_

  1. _Cover all travel and accommodation expenses._
  2. _Provide additional funds at request, for the reasonable enjoyment of the above named individual’s travels._
  3. _Provide a bodyguard for the protection of the above named individual’s personal wellbeing during their travels._
  4. _Manage all contract related betting finances._



_Upon the successful competition of the betting contract, Nina Sterling, shall be awarded full membership to the Guild of Chance._

“What do you mean by protection?” asked Nina, looking up from the contract. “You’re sending someone with me?”

“It occurred to me last evening as I was writing up the contract, that letting a young woman travel the world alone, especially if she is going to be engaging in high risk activities, would be irresponsible on the part of the guild,” said Vector. “So I took the liberty of procuring you as escort from a registered protection service. He will manage your finances, communications with the guild, all travel related business and of course ensure you come to no harm as you travel abroad.”

A human man stood from a chair by the wall and moved to join them. He had brown hair with a scraggly fringe, a chinful of stubble and had an unlit cigarette clenched between his teeth. His green eyes were unusually vibrant but he had dark circles under them. He had no travel gear with him, only a small leather drawstring pouch tied to his belt, next to a flintlock pistol made of a dark wood.

“This is Risk,” introduced Vector. “He’s from a mercenary guild with a sterling reputation. I can guarantee his principles are above reproach.”

“You’re sure about that?” asked Nina looking the scrappy mercenary up and down.

“Don’t worry princess,” said Risk. “I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last sheila on earth.”

“Well now I just feel so reassured,” said Nina sarcastically.

“You do not need to worry,” said Vector with a smile. “Risk enjoys the company of the stronger sex in the bedroom.”

“I fuck blokes, is what he means,” said Risk.

“I see,” said Nina still skeptical.

“What, you want me to bend a guy over a table right here and prove it?” asked Risk.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Nina, taking the contract pen when it was held out to her. She signed her name in large looping letters on the dotted line next to Vectors. “There.”

“Delightful,” said Vector taking the signed contract. “I’ll make sure this is correctly filed. I was going to ask you on what date you were planning on departing but going by the fact you seemed to already be packed, I’m assuming you intend you leave as soon as possible.”

“Oh yes,” said Nina. “I am more than ready to hit the seas.”

“Seas?” asked Risk.

Nina pulled out a thick notebook from her trunk. It was clearly well loved, with many page markers and extra pieces of paper slotted inside.

“I have been planning this trip for some time,” said Nina. “As such I have an itinerary laid out for both of our benefits. It was never my intention to just blindly wander the continents and stumble upon my encounters.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the guide,” said Risk.

“I came top of my classes in social and cultural studies in school,” said Nina. “What do you think made me want to travel so much?”

“Yeah?” said Risk. “What made you wanna fuck every foreigner you met?”

“Racial Physiology did that,” said Nina with a smile.

“You took some interesting classes,” said Risk.

“Don’t feel bad,” said Nina. “I only learnt what was in the textbooks, I’m sure there’s far more out there for me to learn.”

“Where is your planned first destination?” asked Vector, trying to rope the conversation back on track.

“Nyuesi,” said Nina. “The eastern continent is rich in history, culture and most importantly otherkin. There are few humans in Nyuesi other than tourists.”

“Very well,” said Vector. “I shall call ahead to the port and arrange for tickets on the first ship heading east. Shall that suffice?”

“You’re sure you’re not going to pack a bag?” asked Nina, as they rode in a rented carriage on their way to the harbour. “We’re going to be travelling for a year. We can still go back if you want to grab some things.”

“You keep sayin’ that,” said Risk. “And I keep tellin’ ya I got everything I need. I travel all the fuckin’ time for work. I can’t be luggin’ massive suitcases around with me.”

“But this is a vacation,” said Nina.

“Well it’s work for me,” said Risk.

“Trust me,” said Nina with a smile. “It’s going to feel like a vacation. This is going to be the best job you’ve ever been on.”


	3. The Seacow

The Seacow was the only vessel travelling to Nyuesi the guild master could find on such short notice. Everything else would have had them waiting anywhere from a day to a week. The ship was of medium size made mostly of a dark coloured wood, with thick black sails. But it wasn’t a regular sailing ship. The entire back side of the ship was made of mismatched sheets of iron, which hid a powerful arcane engine from view. Once the ship reached open ocean it would speed along at a rate of knots that would have them across the watery expanse in only two days, rather than the weeks or months it took in times past.

Standing on deck and looking out over the harbour had Nina a little emotional. This was the first time she would be leaving her home city on her own. Well mostly on her own, given that she had a grumpy mercenary hanger on with her now. But this was a big deal for her. She was an adult now, fully in command and control of her own destiny. The first part of which lay to the east, on the continent of Nyuesi.

With the ship moving out and her luggage safely below deck in her cabin, Nina wandered the main deck in a pastel coloured flowing sun dress with matching sun hat and sandals. The outfit would have been the picture of innocence if not for the neck line that showed off a decent amount of cleavage.

Pheras and its inhabitance were behind them now, and the Seacow was moving smoothly through the waves as though it were gliding.

The sun was shining overhead, the breeze relaxingly cool and around her the ship’s crew were unwinding, now that the hard part of leaving port was behind them. And it was then that Nina realized they hadn’t gotten tickets on a human ship.

Minotaurs. Dozens of them. With the heads and horns of bulls, the torsos of muscular men and hooved feet, they were certainly intimidating creatures. None of them were wearing shirts and their pants seemed to all be in various states of ripped, from the knees up to the mid-thigh.

A dark haired one was lazing on the boat’s side, sitting up on the edge with one leg up and the other hanging down the other side and his braced arms behind him. This one was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, so loose that you could see right up the pant leg to see the bull wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Did you know about this ship?” asked Nina to Risk.

“I knew the Seacow was a minotaur only crew,” replied Risk. “But it being the only ship available, I think that was just a coincidence. The Seacow is mostly a stock vessel, they don’t usually take passengers. They probably don’t give one shit that we’re here.”

“Well you can’t deny it isn’t a lovely day,” said Nina. “Maybe we should relax as well. We won’t get there until tomorrow, might as well enjoy the trip.”

“You do whatever you want,” said Risk. “I’m just here to be your body guard.”

“You know what Risk,” said Nina. “I have made it my personal mission to ensure that you enjoy this trip we’re on.”

“I thought your personal mission was to get knocked up by some otherkin,” said Risk.

“Don’t be silly,” said Nina. “I fully intend to win my bet.”

Nina looked around the deck, taking in the crew. Minotaur’s were certainly magnificent creatures. It was true they weren’t at their destination yet, but she doubted the guild would mind if she started early. A crew of minotaur, all of whom were male and her the only female. It wouldn’t take her long to find one who was missing the touch of a woman.

She caught the eye of the one on the side of the boat and sent him a coy smile, which he returned with a smirk.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Risk. “And far be it for me to interfere with your bet, but I only get paid as long as we’re on this trip. You don’t want to start with minotaurs. Unless you want to be heading straight back as soon as we get to Nyuesi.”

“Why not?” asked Nina. “They’re otherkin.”

“Technically yes,” said Risk. “Minotaurs are the result of a hereditary curse. That’s why all minotaurs are men, only men inherit the curse. Minotaurs use human women to breed with, and they’re pretty good at it. So unless you were planning on making your chances above 50%, I’d skip this one.”

Nina pouted disappointed, but she doubted Risk was trying to deceive her. What did he care who she had sex with? That was the main reason they were on this trip to begin with after all.

She looked down at the purple pendent hanging from her neck. When she’d first put it on it had felt slightly warm against her skin, surprising given that it was made of stone. She didn’t feel any different while wearing it, but if she ran her fingers over the stone’s surface, they tingled a little, so she knew it was doing something.

“Very well,” she said. “I suppose I can survive this boat trip unmolested.”

“Such a hard life you lead,” said Risk sarcastically.

Though she was enjoying herself on deck, lazing in the sun Nina’s disappointment wouldn’t fade. She didn’t bother to hide the way she was watching the crewmembers, lying down on the deck so she could catch glimpses up short’s legs as the bulls walked passed. It hadn’t gone unnoticed, as several of them had thrown her gestures during the day, openly inviting her over. One had even walked boldly up to her, one large hoof coming down right beside her head, giving a glorious view of a large dark fleshed shaft and a pair of heavy balls. They were teasing her, she knew it and was delighted.

The thoughts of what that member would look like fully erect swum in her mind, and she could feel the warmth growing between her legs as she let her mind wander. Her dress was long, and covered her completely but she wondered if any of them had been able to guess that beneath it she wasn’t wearing panties.

She smiled up at him, making no efforts to hide the fact that she was looking directly at what he was so shamelessly displaying for her.

The minotaur shifted to stand above her, one hoof on either side of her head looking down at her pleased face.

“Like what you see?” he asked, a roar of laughter rising amongst the other crewmembers.

“Oh definitely,” said Nina.

“I’d be happy to show you more, if you’d be willing to lift that dress for us,” said the minotaur.

“Just lift my dress?” Nina asked innocently.

The crew laughed again.

“The boys want to see what colour your panties are.”

Nina grinned like a cheeky cat.

“What panties?”

A roar of interest went up around the crew, along with a few hoots.

The minotaur above her laughed.

“Lift it then and I’ll give you a good look.”

Nina kept her eyes on the minotaur above her, moving her legs from where they’d been loosely crossed over each other. She brought her knees up with her feet flat on the deck, her long sundress making a flowery tent over her pressed together legs.

She pinched her fingers on the material at her waist and started to slide it slowly up her legs. The minotaur made encouraging sounds though she hardly needed it. As her dress slid up to her knees she could spy several of the crew moving to get a better vantage point. She chuckled at this.

She hadn’t worried much about her downstairs as she’d been going through school, but now that she was planning for lots of people to see it, she put some effort into it. She wasn’t completely hairless, she’d left a neat triangle on the front pointing teasingly down to a pair of pale naked lips.

“They seem rather eager for it to,” she said.

She gave her dress a tug and the material slipped over her knees to pool on her belly. It was clear now that she was indeed wearing nothing under her dress, but with her legs closed there still wasn’t much to see.

Nina smiled expectantly up at the minotaur. He laughed but nodded, pulling on the leg of his shorts. His sack swung free, and the length of his shaft was more clearly visible now. It looked thicker. Was the minotaur getting hard? Her hips shifted at the thought. There was a slickness in her nethers now.

The minotaur above her glanced behind him, then back down at her.

“Show ‘em a little more won’t you?” he asked.

“More?” she asked innocently. “I lifted my dress.”

There was a pause then suddenly the minotaur squatted down. Nina’s eyes widened at the large sack that was now hanging above her.

“Spread ‘em,” said the minotaur. “Spread ‘em wide and I’ll get it out for you.”

Nina let her legs fall open, then shifted her feet wider. Her wet slit was fully on display now, and the crew roared their approval.

The minotaur above her nodded again with approval, before pulling down the waistband of his shorts, tucking it under his sack so both it and his obviously hardening shaft were in full view.

Nina slowly reached up, pressing her palm under the minotaur’s sack so she could feel its weight. The bull’s shaft twitched at her touch.

“Heavy,” she commented.

“Yeah,” said the minotaur.

She raised her other hand as well, wrapping her slender fingers around the base of his shaft. It was thick in her hand, bigger than she could hold and was swelling further as she touched it.

Around them the rest of the crew was watching. Some were watching her touch the minotaur, but most of them had their eyes locked on her leaking slit, their hands in their own pants.

“They want to fuck you,” said the minotaur, balancing his elbows in his knees as he let the humans woman stroke his shaft.

“I have no doubt,” said Nina. “I’m sorry that I will have to decline the invitation.”

“Worried what your boyfriend would say?” asked the minotaur.

Nina glanced over at Risk. He was watching them with a bored expression on his face. In his hand was the arcane communicator the guild master had given them, his thumb sliding over the surface of it as he sent messages back to the guild.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” said Nina. “He’s my bodyguard.”

“Not a very good one is he?”

“Oh, he wasn’t hired to protect me from things like this,” said Nina. “He’s only here so I don’t get abducted by pirates or something.”

“That so,” said the minotaur.

“Mmm, yes,” said Nina, moving her hand more firmly over the minotaur’s shaft. “He won’t let you rape me though.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said the minotaur. “They’re a bunch of rowdy boys but I’m proud to say we’re one of the decent clans.”

“Good to know,” said Nina.

“You wet?” the minotaur asked.

“Yes.”

“Touch yourself,” he ordered. “If you won’t let them touch you, let them watch you slide your fingers into that pretty little hole.”

“If I do that, then I won’t be able to touch you,” said Nina.

“You only need one hand,” said the minotaur. “Leave the balls.”

Nina pouted and gave his sack a squeeze.

“But I love how heavy it is in my hand,” she said.

“Plenty of seed to go around,” smirked the minotaur. “But unless you want me unloading it in that pretty slit of yours, I’d put something else in there quick.”

She knew he was only teasing, but his words made her groan. The thought of him pushing such a thick shaft into her; forcing her to take it as he filled her belly with his cum. Her hand fell from his sack to her own wetness. Nina dipped her fingers in her juices, getting them slick before moving them to rub against her clit. She moaned softly at her own touch.

Suddenly there was a thump of the minotaur’s knees hitting the deck beside her head, the head of his thick shaft pressing insistently against her lips.

“Open,” the minotaur ordered, his voice thick with arousal.

There was no way she would be able to fit the whole thing, no way in the world, but she obeyed his order, pulling the slick head into the warm cavern of her mouth. She closed her lips around it and sucked gently.

The minotaur groaned, the sound almost a growl.

“That’s right,” he said. “Take as much as you can.”

He reached down to cradle the back of her head in one large hand, manipulating the angle of her head until she could slowly take a little more of his shaft. She was never going to be able to take the whole thing, they both knew that, especially in this position, but that didn’t stop the minotaur from working the head of his shaft to the back of Nina’s throat.

Nina let him do as he pleased, her fingers moving over herself now. She was practically dripping under a combination of her own touch and the rough way the minotaur was making her suck his shaft.

To the delight of the rest of the crew, she finally slid her fingers further down, slipping one into herself. Some of the crew had ventured closer now. They didn’t dare touch her but she could feel their gaze burning into her nethers.

She spread her legs further and tilted her hip up to give them the best view she could as she slid her finger deeper inside. She quickly added a second finger, her body well used to her own touch. She scissored them, spreading herself for their hungry gaze.

She could hear the sounds of flesh on flesh and knew the crew was pleasuring themselves to the sight of her dripping slit.

“Hold still,” said the minotaur above her, his voice at the same time commanding and reassuring.

Nina couldn’t see very well with the minotaur’s hips in her face, but she gasped slightly around the bull’s shaft when a large hand reached out to take hold of her wrist pulling her fingers out of her passage. She whimpered at the loss, looking up at the minotaur with wide eyes.

Suddenly a finger much larger than her own was pressing between her folds, pressing deeply into her and curling against her sweet spot. Her walls clenched reflexively against it, a low moan slipping from her lips.

The minotaur looked down at her, meeting her eyes.

“Fingers are alright?” he asked.

She couldn’t speak, but she jerked her head in a nod, forcing herself to make an affirmative sounding noise.

The next touch was a thumb pressing against her clit, and rubbing it in large, slow circles. The finger inside her was moving now, thrusting in and out, pressing against her sweet spot every time.

Nina’s hips were jerking now, the pleasure building quickly inside her. She returned her attentions to the minotaur’s shaft, sucking enthusiastically, and humming, letting the vibrations of her voice run up the bull’s spine.

More hands were on her now, running down her legs, over her sides and reaching up to squeeze her breasts. She was being touched everywhere, and she could still barely see what was going on. She had no idea who was touching her or how many there were.

She wasn’t going to last. Her moans were becoming more strained, peaking with intensity when the crew member between her legs added another finger. Even though it was only the two they were so big she was starting to feel the stretch.

“I wish I was inside you,” said the minotaur above her, his hips starting to rock into her mouth.

Nina made a curious kind of sound around his shaft, encouraging him to keep talking.

“As soon as you said you weren’t wearing underwear I knew I wanted to be inside you,” he continued. “Obviously I’d have to start with fingers, you’re so small. I could do it now, you’ve been stretched. Push all the way in and stretch you out around my shaft.”

Nina’s muffled moans were making his hips move faster now, the human doing all she could to keep up with it.

“I’d fill you deep,” said the minotaur, loving the effect his words were having on her. “As deep as you could take. Snap my hips and give it to you like you’ve never had. You’d be so tight around me I doubt I’d even be able to last that long. You’d feel so good I’d lose control, slamming into you and making you scream.”

Nina thought she probably would be screaming if it wasn’t for the shaft in her mouth. The fingers inside her were thrusting hard now, her hips bucking up to meet them as her climax grew ever closer.

“Say the word and I’ll do it,” said the minotaur looking down at her. “I’ll get these ones out of the way and bury myself all the way to the hilt, as much as you can take. I’ll pound your insides until we both can’t take it anymore.”

The sounds Nina was making were reaching a fever pitch, it was clear that she was close. The minotaur leaned down, so he could mutter the next words in her ear.

“And when I can’t take anymore I’ll finish inside you, spray my seed against your pretty pink insides, as deep as I can. You’d like that wouldn’t you, getting a full load right where it matters.”

That was all Nina could take. Her hips jerked against the fingers inside her and the one that had been picking up speed on her clit. Light danced behind her eyelids. Suddenly they snapped open again, as the minotaur pulled her head closer, forcing the head of his shaft to the opening of her throat just as he growled his own climax.

The seed that hit the back of her throat was hot and heavy, and had no place to go but down. Her throat bobbed as she tried to swallow it, her mind immediately creating visions for her, the idea of this much cum filling her in other places.

After a moment the minotaur pulled out of her mouth, letting her roll to the side and gasp for air. The hands were withdrawing from her lower body as well.

The crew was moving away now and the minotaur helped her stand on shaky legs.

“You were good,” he said. “Shame we couldn’t go all the way.”

“Maybe on the trip home,” she said.

The minotaur grinned and moved off, leaving her alone with Risk, who looked completely unaffected by the whole thing, as though he’d just watched some paint drying instead of a woman surrounded by five minotaurs, being brought to an earth shaking orgasm.

“You right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, the smile still not leaving her face. “So what were you contacting the guild about? I’m not in trouble for not having sex with them am I?”

“No. The guild master doesn’t want things to finish to quickly,” said Risk. “He’s given you special permission to avoid otherkin you know have the same compatibility as humans.”

“Are there any others besides minotaurs?” asked Nina.

“Weres’ll count,” said Risk. “They’re just transformed humans. They tend to be clingy about their packs as well.”

“Alright,” said Nina. “I can cross them off my list then, with the guild master’s permission. Shame. I was getting rather excited about it.”


	4. A History Lesson Below Deck

That night, as she lay in her bunk below deck, Nina’s mind kept replaying for her the delightful events that had transpired earlier in the day up on deck. The crew had mostly left her alone after that, seemingly satisfied with what they’d been able to get, but she’d continued to get offers throughout the day.

She’d walk past someone, down a corridor as she explored the ship, and get a large hand on the wall beside her head. She’d look up into the face of a bull that had been up on deck and had not gotten enough, or one that had been working at the time and had missed it. She’d gotten a lot of requests for private shows.

She would have been delighted to provide, but it was clear to her that these requests for private shows, were wanting more than just a look up her dress. They were wanting the full and complete deal. To both of their disappointments she’d had to decline.

Her imagination was running wild with her now that she was in her dark and quiet cabin with nothing else to distract her. She thought about the shaft of the one she’d sucked, how thick and heavy it had been in her mouth and hands.

She wasn’t a virgin, but she’d never taken something that large. Perhaps it had been wise to turn them down, even if she hadn’t been on this bet, for someone still relatively inexperienced, it could have been too much for her.

That didn’t stop her imagining it though. Any one of the minotaur below deck could have hoisted her up against the wall of the ship, pulled her dress skirt out of the way and driven right in unimpeded. She couldn’t help the soft moan her thoughts caused.

“Do you mind!” snarled Risk from where he lay in the lower bunk.

“Can’t help it,” Nina replied. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“If you want it that bad go get it,” said Risk. “Vector didn’t ban you.”

“I know,” said Nina. “But you’re right that the chance is too great. I don’t want our holiday being cut short like this.”

“I thought you’d done all the classes about this,” said Risk.

“I took cultural and physiology studies,” said Nina. “They were my favourite classes, but there’s only so much you can fit into a year. They focused on races that humans have the most contact with, like the fae’rn and dwarves. The less likely a human was to meet someone of a race, because of distance or because we weren’t allies, the fewer pages in the textbook it got. That’s why I want to do the traveling myself. I want to fill in the gaps, learn all the things we glossed over.”

“Well after all this maybe you can write a book,” said Risk. “A cultural porno. It’d probably sell.”

Nina laughed.

“Oooh, my mother would just love that,” she said. “Her daughter, an erotic novelist.”

They were quiet for a little while, Nina amused by the idea of the expression on her mother’s face should she return from this bet, round not just with a strangers child, but with a half breed in her belly.

“You knew about the minotaur’s being cursed,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Risk. “I’ve already done most of the traveling. Though I’ve never given a shit about what’s in people pants. But it’s kind of hard not to know things when you live with a clan for a long time.”

“Can you tell me about it?” she asked. “What you know about minotaurs.”

“Are you going to touch yourself to what I tell you?” asked Risk.

“Oh most definitely,” replied Nina.

Risk sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “Just keep it down. Have you heard the legend of the Heaven’s Spear?”

“The tower that never got finished?”

“Yeah that one,” said Risk. “During the Mystic Age, humans were still figuring out the whole magic thing, but the gods were just starting to come down and visit the mortal world. So these guys, zealots really, started building a tower in Gimira the continent in the south east. They knew a normal tower could never be built that high without falling over, so they build the whole thing out of abysstone, that black stuff that grows out of tainted ground.”

“That seems like a bad idea from the start,” said Nina.

“No shit,” said Risk. “But that shits practically indestructible. So they start building out of that stuff, it starts getting massively tall and to support the construction crew this tent city starts building up around the base. Anyway, the tower starts getting high, and the abysstone starts affecting the space inside the tower and above it. The gods start worrying that the builders might actually pull it off. That they’ll be able to pierce the barrier between this world and the others, letting humans get into heaven.”

“And they didn’t approve,” said Nina.

“Fuck no,” said Risk. “No one knows which one it was but one of the gods watched the builders and waited until most of them were up on the highest floor before sending down a lightning strike that destroyed them and at least ten of the floors that were at the top at the time, showering the surrounding countryside with chunks of abysstone. The remaining builders got scared that they’d angered god by building the tower and left. But the city around the base of the tower stayed.”

“They didn’t leave?”

“By the time the gods attacked the tower the original builders were long dead, the ones that were killed were their decedents. The city at the base was massive by that time, loads of people living there. They had nowhere to go so they stayed. The city’s still there today, trading with the people living in the tower.”

“You said they all left.”

“All the builders left,” said Risk. “But that was hundreds of years ago now, there’s lots of people living in the tower now, and not just humans. All kinds, otherkin, monsters, demons gods even.”

“Minotaurs,” asked Nina.

“The first of the minotaurs was born in the tower,” said Risk. “Although created is a better world. Some big shot bandit had come to the city around the tower, hearing stories about all the treasure the builders had put in it. Money to fund the building obviously, but also one-of-a-kind gifts worthy of the gods. So he goes into the tower, traveling up through the levels. The legend gets vague here because stories don’t come out of the tower often.”

“Why?” asked Nina.

“Because most people who go in further than a few floors up never come back,” said Risk. “The abysstone warps the space inside the tower, turning it into a labyrinth. Anyway this guy gets pretty high up apparently and encounters a lesser goddess on her way down. See the gods stopped the tower before it got tall enough for humans to enter the heavens, but not before it was tall enough for the gods to use it to get down. The reason why there are so many godlings running around the mortal wold now is cause their parents use the tower to get down here.”

“What goddess did he meet?”

“No clue,” said Risk. “But either he didn’t know she was divine or else he thought he was just that good cause he tried to get with her, and not in the nice way. See he was a bandit that took the whole raping and pillaging thing literally.”

“Bet she didn’t like that.”

“No shit,” said Risk. “One of the earlier stories of what went on was all in this flowery verse, and went something along the line of ‘she said to him that if he would act like an animal then she would give him the face of one. Forevermore men would turn away from him, women would scream at the sight of him and even babes would cry’ or something like that. But see, he wasn’t the kind of guy to learn from something like that. But he loved it. He came out of the tower thinking he’d struck gold. Yeah, most people were terrified of him, but he was never looking for friends. He liked that women hated the sight of him, made it more fun for him. The fact that the curse was carried down to the kids if he got them pregnant just made it better for him.”

“The crew said they were one of the nice clans,” said Nina.

“Yeah,” said Risk. “There are minotaur out there who take after the first one. What can I say other than they love being monsters. But there’s clans out there who either want to find a way to break the curse, if that’s even possible, while others just want to live their lives. I stayed with a clan in the mountains for a while. I was on an escort thing for a trade deal and the rains came early and cut off the path back down to town, so we had to stay with them while we waited for the waters to go back down.”

“What were they like?” asked Nina.

“The ones I was with, probably kinda in the middle,” said Risk. “They weren’t scum, but they weren’t the best either. The trade deal we were doing was to provide them with women.”

“Slaves?” asked Nina.

“Yeah,” said Risk. “They’d buy up young women and make them a deal. Sons for the clan in exchange for their freedom.”

“Did they keep their word?” asked Nina.

“Yeah,” said Risk. “By the time the river was low enough for us to leave most of the ones we brought in were already starting to show. When we left if was with some of the last lot who’d already been freed. Not all of them wanted to leave though.”

“Why?” asked Nina.

“I asked one of the women we were leaving with,” said Risk. “Guess I got curious about it. She said something about getting addicted to it.”

“Tell me what she said?” asked Nina.

“You really want to hear it?” asked Risk.

“Yes,” said Nina.

She’d listened to the legend with interest, she loved her history, but what she really wanted to hear about was how the minotaur took their women.

Risk took a moment to think. He knew full well that Nina wanted to know the gory details. Her hands were probably down her pyjama pants already. The thought of it did nothing for him, but her interest in otherkin was weirdly curious to him.

“She said it hurt,” said Risk. “Not like they were trying to hurt her, but they were just so big you know.”

“Yeah I saw,” said Nina her fingers already gently moving over her clit.

She could imagine what it was like. Being taken to a mountain clan, and made to give her body to them in exchange for her freedom.

“You saw the one you were sucking,” said Risk. “You didn’t see some of the others. That black haired one you smiled at first, the one sitting on the railing, he would have wrecked you.”

“Really?” asked Nina arousal clear in her voice.

“Fuck yes,” said Risk. “The clan I stayed with, their camp, was mostly the caves in the mountainside along with some tents. I saw most of went on, even if I didn’t want to.”

“Tell me what you saw?” asked Nina.

“They took the women hard,” said Risk. “Didn’t matter how big they were, they always managed to go into the hilt. The women always screamed and yet they always went back for more.”

Nina let Risk’s descriptions wash over her, letting her mind create the pictures to match.

“They’d put them on their backs, on a table or something so the blokes could stand,” continued Risk, ignoring the moaning sounds from the bunk above. “Get ‘em wet enough so they wouldn’t bleed then spread their legs wide.”

The mattress behind Nina’s back was replaced with hard wood in her fantasy, the face of the black haired minotaur hovering above her. She was already dripping, her juices making her pyjamas wet, though in her mind she was naked. A large hand on each thigh pulled her legs apart.

“Most of ‘em had the decency to start slow,” said Risk. “They wanted to breed ‘em, so they weren’t gonna do anything to damage ‘em. But just when you thought that massive cock couldn’t go any further, the bloke’d shift and push in deeper.”

“You watched them?” asked Nina breathlessly.

“It’s kinda hard not to look when they’re doin’ it in front of you,” said Risk. “Minotaurs aren’t, as you may have noticed, the modest type.”

Nina slipped a finger inside herself, quickly replacing it with two, and then three, groaning at the stretch she was giving herself. In her mind it was the wide shaft of the minotaur slowly splitting her open. It was hard to maintain her fantasy like this, when her fingers were so small and only reached so deep. She wished she had something else, something that could simulate the feeling.

If she was being honest with herself, what she really wanted to do was get out of bed, strip down, and then go for a walk around the ship until she found someone to take the invitation. She doubted it would take long. Maybe she could find the one she’d sucked. She’d walk up to him, maybe he’d be surprised to see her, and say she’d changed her mind. She was so wet, she doubted he’d have to do anything but slide right in. She could see why the women who were brought to the camp would become addicted to it. She was addicted to the idea alone.

“Tell me more,” she panted.

“Once they thought they could take it, they didn’t hold back,” said Risk. “I remember wondering how they didn’t break something. The women would scream, but they’d never tell the bull’s to get off ‘em. The bull’s came like a fuckin’ avalanche. They wouldn’t get soft straight away though, just stay where they were. Some would pull out, others would just start thrusting again. They’d take the women every night until it caught, although that was never very long. Not surprising with how much they came and how deep they went.”

Nina moved her fingers over herself faster now, moaning as her finish washed over her. It was nice, her fantasies fuelling her, but it was nothing like earlier. Having someone else’s hands on her, and hearing the filthy things the minotaur had been whispering in her ear had made her hotter than she’d ever felt before in her life.

“You done?” asked Risk.

“Yeah,” said Nina softly, wiping her hands on the side of the sheets.

“Not going to run out and let a cow bend you over a table?”

“No, I don’t think so,” said Nina, rolling over and getting comfortable. “I’m good for now.”

“Don’t expect me to be regaling you with fuck stories every night of this trip.”

Nina laughed.

“Oh don’t worry,” she said. “Something tells me after tonite, I won’t need much of my own hand. That said, once we’re finished and we’re on our way back, do you think we could take this ship back to Pheras?”

“Yeah,” said Risk. “I think that could be arranged.”


	5. Nyuesi Silk

The next evening Nina stood on deck watching the coastline of Nyuesi slide by. Not too far ahead were the lights of Kharu, a port city in the middle kingdom of Miraba. Though the sun had already set, the air was still warm around them, and would likely remain so for several more hours.

Around them the minotaur crew was busy getting prepared for docking. Many of them seemed sad to see her leaving. Perhaps they were hoping that with more time amongst them, she would have loosened her stance on no sex.

Risk stood beside her, watching the docks grow closer.

“Have you ever been to Nyuesi before?” Nina asked.

“Several times,” replied Risk. “But I’m never been to Kharu. Most ships make berth further north at the capital.”

“Well, this is where The Seacow was going,” said Nina. “It doesn’t bother me, the trade routes in Nyuesi are well maintained, especially in the middle kingdom. We won’t find it difficult to get around the country.”

As one of the last ships to arrive for the day, Nina and Risk exited into a mostly empty port. Their first stop was immigration of course, to register themselves as tourists in the region. They received stamps in their passports, Risk’s already being quite full, and souvenir postcards to send back home.

“Think I should send mother a postcard?” asked Nina as she put both cards in her bag, Risk not being interested in keeping his own.

“Does she know you’re in Nyuesi?” asked Risk.

“I told her that it was my first stop,” said Nina. “She thinks I’m on a normal gap-year holiday. Maybe if I send her postcards she won’t get worried and send someone to bring me home.”

“You’re an adult,” said Risk. “You can do what you want. You don’t need her permission.”

“I know,” said Nina. “That’s why I’m here, but it would still be nice to avoid the stress it would cause us. Remind me to write her something tomorrow.”

They left the port and travelled into town, passing through a pair of large stone pillared gates guarded by a pair of merui, the native people of Nyuesi.

They were taller on average than humans, though they weren’t giants. Their bodies were covered in soft fur ranging in shade from soft cream, through various tans and browns to the occasional black. Their cat-like faces had piercing eyes in bright colours, with oval pupils.

While the women were fairly slender, with wide hips and modest chests, the men had broad shoulders, thin waists and powerful back digitigrade legs. Unlike the women the men also had impressive manes, usually a shade or two darker than the rest of their body, and occasionally streaked with different much darker colours.

Both guards had dark fur and long black manes. They had no shirts or pants though Nina supposed in the hot weather of Nyuesi heavy clothing on top of thick fur would be a recipe for disaster. Most women wore sheer silks in various colours, with a thin strip around their chests and long skirts. Men wore even less. The guards at the gate wore only a black leather belt with golden accents, and a long loincloth embroidered with the sigil of the city.

“Black manes,” whispered Nina after they had passed through the gate.

“Yeah,” said Risk. “Most guards are.”

The middle kingdom of Miraba operated under a loose caste system based on the colour of one’s fur, with lighter colours on the bottom and blacks at the very top. Paradoxically albino or white furred women served as priestesses and were some of the most powerful individuals in Miraba society.

The colours weren’t arbitrary either as most children were born with pale fur that then darkened as they got older. Darkening fur was seen as a sign of health and strength, though more so in men than women, and having black in your mane was evidence of not just strength but virility. Black manes would take up positions as guards of the cities, defending their weaker citizens, eventually being invited to serve at the palace where they would act as both guards and the sires of the next generation of priestesses.

Using a map he’d taken from the port Risk led them through the quiet market streets to a bathhouse inn just off the main road that was popular with both tourists and locals. The dinner rush was in full swing when they arrived. Wooden tables with benches for seating were scattered around the room. Silk drapes hung over the windows and candles burned in brackets on the walls.

Instead of an open fireplace, useless in a country that was warm all year round, there was an artificial waterfall built into one wall, the cold rushing water both cooling the room and providing a pleasant background sound. Water was life in Nyuesi, and fountains were everywhere both outside and in.

While Risk went up to the barmen’s counter to book them a room for the evening, Nina let her gaze wander around the room. She’d see merui before, they were a minority in Pheras, but not so much so that you’d never see one if you walked down the street of the major cities. But seeing so many so close, it was a little exciting. The women were beautiful and elegant, but the men, the men were impressive. Even just sitting around an inn and having a drink they had a presence about them.

Risk returned shortly and they took some seats at a corner table.

“I’ve got us a space each in the common hall,” said Risk. “I don’t want to start off the trip by sending the bill for a fancy room back to the guild.”

“That’s fine,” said Nina. “I wasn’t expecting a five star experience for my holiday. I’m not interesting is lazing around the overpriced tourist resorts. I want to see the local places and meet the people.”

“Well good,” said Risk. “I’ll look into the local stays for us then. They tend to be the most interesting places to visit from my experience.”

“You’ve spent a long time in Nyuesi?” asked Nina.

“Only the middle kingdom,” said Risk. “And only on jobs. Guard work, transport, communications. Whatever needs doing. I have a passport so I tend to get give the overseas work.”

“What’s your favourite thing about the middle kingdom then?” asked Nina.

“The markets,” said Risk. “You’ve seen the Little Nyuesi alleys back in Pheras? They don’t even come close. The street food here is amazing.”

“We’ll have to take a walk then,” said Nina.

“Don’t forget what’s paying for your holiday,” said Risk.

“Oh I haven’t,” assured Nina, turning her attention back to the rest of the room.

Across from them, at one of the larger tables, there was a black mane. His empty dinner plate was in front of him and he had his chin balanced on his folded hands, the furrowing of his brows suggesting he was deep in thought.

“You’re going to try and seduce a black mane?” asked Risk raising an eyebrow. “They’re top of the food chain.”

“I know,” said Nina standing. “If I’m going to lay with a merui, I’m going to have the best.”

She walked over to the table. The black mane’s eyes slid over to her and he gave a nod indicating she could speak with him. Nina gave a nervous smile, reaching up to twirl a lock of her hair around a finger.

“I’m new in Kharu,” she said. “Just got off the boat.”

The black mane didn’t respond, though he didn’t take his eyes off her.

“I was wondering,” she continued. “If you’d be interested in showing me around, or telling me about your city.”

“Why me?” the black mane eventually asked.

“I’ve heard a lot of black manes,” she said honestly, giving him a coy smile. “I’m rather curious about how many of the stories are true.”

The black mane looked her up and down. She’d changed before getting off the boat and was now wearing a dress with a shorter skirt that only reached her knees. The cut of the collar was a little more conservative than the previous one but kept her arms bare. There was a pause before a small smirk spread across his face.

“Naughty girl,” he said softly.

The merui was sitting on the very end of the bench, so he shifted the leg closest to her, turning to face her completely, his legs spread to frame the bench while leaving an elbow on the table. Nina didn’t bother to hide the way her eyes went to the man’s crotch.

“Again, I have to ask,” said the merui. “If you’ve heard about us, why would you approach me?”

“Well,” said Nina deciding to be bold. “I figured, if I was going to have something, I should have the best.”

The black mane gave a growling laugh.

“You wouldn’t be the first human women to travel and get her slit wet over the idea of being taken by a beast,” he said. “And you won’t be the first who realized she can’t take it.”

“I think I can take it,” said Nina.

“You say that,” said the black mane. “But it’s clear to me you have no idea what you’re getting into.”

Nina leant down putting her cleavage level with the merui’s face.

“I’m confident I can handle it,” she said.

The black mane’s nose twitched and he sniffed her, or rather he breathed in through his nose in her direction. His eyes widened slightly before his smirk spread into a full grin.

“You _are_ a naughty girl,” he said, a sparkle entering his eyes. “A reckless girl.”

Nina smiled when she realised what the black mane had smelled on her. His nose had picked apart her scent and detected her fertility. She wasn’t going to deny it. The guild rules were specific about never using deception to get your target. And besides, going by his expression, the black mane was hardly put off by the idea. Quite the contrary he seemed excited by it.

“What can I say?” she said. “It’s exactly as you say. I’m a naughty girl.”

The black mane stood from the table, towering over her by at least a foot. He wrapped a muscular furry arm around her slender waist and guided her upstairs. They passed through the common room, going up to the third floor where the private rooms were. The black mane walked down the hall confidently, with Nina at his side, stopping before one of the rooms. He brushed aside the silk curtains that covered the door and let them inside.

The private room was cosy, but sparsely decorated. There was a wide oval bed with a high curved backboard, laid with satin sheets, plush pillows and no blankets. A sheer curtain hung behind it, spanning the entire length of the room, and behind it Nina could make out a tiled floor and a standing marble tub.

The black mane turned to face her and cupped her cheek in one large paw.

“It’s not often I smell a human woman like you anymore,” he said.

“Oh?” asked Nina.

“Most women smell like asami nowadays,” he said. “It’s not a bad smell, it just tempers their natural scent. But you, you smell vibrant and alive.”

“I’m glad you approve,” said Nina.

“Oh yes,” said the black mane. “I approve very much.”

He slid his paw down her face and neck, over her breasts and down to her skirt. She didn’t stop him as he ran his hand down her outer thigh, slid over and began moving back up, pushing her dress up as he went. His paw moved up her inner thigh, moving higher until he suddenly stopped. She smiled coyly as though asking him what was wrong. Though she had changed her dress before leaving the ship, she hadn’t bothered to change the state of her underwear.

“Been planning this long?” he asked, running the rough pads of his fingers over her bare outer lips.

“Since before we got into port,” said Nina, giving a pleased sigh at his touch.

The black mane parted her folds around her clit, but released her without touching anything good. He took her hand and made her grip the bulge in his underwear behind the loincloth. He was hot in her hand, though not as heavy as the minotaur had been. His shaft was already straining the material as it hardened. She smiled up at him, delighted he was already so aroused.

“Give it a squeeze,” he said.

She obeyed, her eyes widening and her hand almost snatching back in surprise. The meat of his shaft felt like any other but when she pressed on it she could feel little bumps pressing back against her palm. She squeezed him again and couldn’t stop the gasp.

“Feel them?” the black mane asked. “That’s why most human women can’t take us. Still want to try?”

If he expected her to back out now, then he clearly didn’t know who he was dealing with. She shook her head.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

With a hand under each arm, he lifted her easily, carrying her to the bed and laying her down on the soft mattress. He straddled her hips balancing up on his knees while he worked her dress up to her hips, baring her for his eyes. Her slit was already getting wet at the thought of finally having something meaningful inside it. It seemed her frustration at her lack of proper encounter with the minotaurs hadn’t properly worn off.

The black mane reached down and undid the belt of his loincloth, taking it away in one piece. He folded it carefully and it was clear the clothing meant a great deal to him. He placed the folded cloth aside before returning his attentions to Nina. He pulled at the strings on the sides of his underwear and they fell away, revealing his erect shaft.

It was pale grey in colour, matching the pads on his fingers and the skin around his nose and eyes. It was large certainly, but perfectly in proportion with the rest of his body. Running up the side of the shaft were neat rows of white spines. They were short, but curved back on themselves.

Nina raised her hand again to touch him and he didn’t stop her. His flesh was hot and silky smooth, but the spikes dug into her hand when she squeezed him. They weren’t sharp and they didn’t hurt, but it was like pushing your own fingernail softly into your palm. She could only imagine was they would feel like inside her.

The black mane watched her expression move from surprise, through curiosity and into arousal.

“Still sure?” he asked.

Nina smiled up at him and nodded.

The merui pulled her hand away from him and moved back, settling between her legs with her thighs around his hips. He pressed a finger against her entrance, to feel her wetness, which slid in easily.

“I’m ready,” she said.

“I know,” he replied removing his finger.

The head of his shaft was hot and smooth as it pushed through her slick entrance, sliding in at a measured pace. Nina groaned at the feeling. She could barely feel the little nubs on his shaft, just the tiniest hint against her sensitive walls. The black mane stilled once he was inside her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Realising he wasn’t moving, Nina looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Ready?” he asked. “This is the part where you find out if you can take it or not.”

She nodded and he slowly pulled out. Gods, she could feel it now. The spines on his shaft faced backwards so they were almost unnoticeable on the inwards stroke, but as soon as he moved back, the tips slid along her inner walls. Again, they weren’t sharp. She was in no danger of being cut or seriously hurt, but it burned like a scratch. Her back arched and she had to muffle her surprised exclamation in her hand.

He stopped once only the head of his shaft remained inside her. It was a promising sign that she hadn’t screamed and tried to get him off her.

“Well?” he asked, ready to stop if she asked him to.

Nina moved her hands, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Please,” she said. “Again.”

The black mane smiled and pushed in once more, enjoy the soft moans the were bubbling up from the woman beneath him. When next he pulled out she tossed her head against the mattress, the muscles of her passage twitching around him. Feeling comfortable in her enjoyment he set up a rhythm, thrusting in at a regular pace but moving out more slowly.

Nina’s insides burned at every slide of the merui’s shaft, but the way the spines on the top ran over her sweet spot was driving her crazy. It was like a mosquito bite, like she’d had some maddening itch inside her that she’d never known about and for the first time it was getting scratched.

“Please,” she gasped.

“Gentle?” he assumed, willing to slow down if she needed it.

Nina shook her head.

“No,” she gasped. “More.”

“Harder?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes,” he replied.

The black mane smiled, this woman was truly unusual, but he was more than willing to give her what she wanted. He started to thrust into her with more enthusiasm, making his outward strokes as fast as his inward thrusts.

There were tears in the corner of Nina’s eyes now, but not from pain, but a kind of pleasurable relief. The burn in her nethers was intense and yet her climax was building like a tidal wave. She wanted to reach down and touch her clit, but she refrained, clutching at the sheets. She was so close, but she didn’t want to end it, it just felt so good.

She looked up at the merui taking her, her eyes bright with arousal. She wanted more, he could tell by the expression on her face. He shifted their position, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back into his thrusts. The new angle pushed him deeper inside her, making her groan in delight. He wasn’t bothering to be gentle with her anymore, she’d already shown she could take it like a merui woman. He sped up, snapping his hips into her and giving her the full length of his shaft with each thrust.

“You feel so good,” he said, sounding pleased. “You squeeze me every time I move. Don’t think I’ll be able to last to long.”

“Me either,” admitted Nina, arching against the bed.

“I suppose this is the part where you want me to pull out,” he said, his voice husky. “Release on your stomach?”

“Not at all,” said Nina, smiling up at him. “I want you all the way to the end.”

“Is that so,” he asked, his thrusts speeding up as his climax approached.

Nina groaned her own finish building fast. She felt a hand on her chest and looked up at the merui. He ran a thumb over the pendent around her neck, his gaze boring into hers, letting her know he knew what it was.

“You play a dangerous game,” he said.

“I know,” she replied.

He seemed to be holding back his climax, likely assuming she was going to change her mind at any moment. In response she wiggled her hand between them, and closed her fingers around his sack, already draw up tight against his body and ready to release. He groaned at her touch, the sound almost a growl when she gave him a squeeze.

“If you keep doing that, I really will spill inside you,” he said, the warning in his tone was clear now.

“Will you now?” she asked, her voice making it obvious how much the idea turned her on.

The black mane moved suddenly, knocking her hand out of the way. He knelt up, pushing her legs back and spreading her wide. He slammed inside her, the tip of his shaft brushing her cervix he was so deep. She gasped at the feeling, it was a shock, but it made something pleasurable pulse inside her.

“You sure this is what you want?” he asked, having noticed the touch as well. His thrusts were growing erratic, his balls straining with their desire to empty their load.

Nina was so close, she could feel her finish just out of reach.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Give me everything.”

The black mane slammed into her one last time and stilled, buried as deep as he could, the head of his shaft practically kissing the entrance to her fertile womb. His shaft jerked and pulsed, sending ropes of potent seed to coat her walls and splash over her inner ring.

Nina moaned and tossed her head, finally dropping her fingers to her clit. The barest brush across it was all she needed before she too was falling over the edge. Her muscles clamping down hard on the shaft inside her, milking it of everything it had.

The black mane eventually relaxed and pulled back, making Nina shudder as the spines drew across her over sensitive insides.

“So,” he said, moving to lay next to her. “Has your curiosity been satisfied?”

“Curiosity yes,” breathed Nina. “My desire for more? Never.”

The merui laughed and stood, moving into the bathroom to clean their combined juices off his shaft so he could get dressed. Nina gave herself a moment to enjoy the afterglow, before she too stood, her dress falling to cover the evidence of their act.

“You’ll have to let me know if it took,” said the black mane coming back into the room.

“The chances are so low between us you don’t need to worry about it,” she said.

“I know,” he said. “But a low chance is still a chance. You’re clearly trying for it by wearing that pendent.”

“No,” said Nina, flashing him a cheeky smile. “The risk just makes it all the more exciting.”


	6. Communications With The Guild

When Nina left the private room there was another merui out in the hall. His fur was a dark brown and his eyes were on her the moment she emerged. His nose twitched, and Nina knew he could tell what she’d been up to. He started walking towards her, then stopped short as the black mane exited the room behind her. The black mane locked eyes with the brown, the warning clear.

“I want the woman,” said the brown mane boldly.

“You can’t have her,” said the black mane firmly.

The brown haired merui took a step towards them, hungry eyes on Nina. In an instant the black had the other by the throat and pushed up against the wall.

“You dare threaten someone in a guard’s presence,” the black mane hissed.

“I don’t mind, really,” said Nina shocked.

“Well I do,” said the black mane not releasing the other merui. “His behaviour is inappropriate. As a city guard I cannot let such things slide.”

“I can smell her,” growled the brown haired merui, around the hand on his throat. He turned his gaze to Nina, his eyes roving over body. “I want you.”

“Is that so?” asked Nina, his gaze making heat pool in her belly.

“I already said you cannot have her,” growled the black mane.

“Shouldn’t that be my decision to make?” asked Nina.

“Ordinarily it would be,” said the black mane. “Had he merely propositioned you, then the resulting events would be none of my business. But he didn’t. He threatened you.”

“He just walked towards us,” said Nina.

“You can’t smell what I can smell,” said the black mane. “He’s challenging _me_ which is something I cannot allow.”

“You’re saying he wants me, because you had me?” asked Nina.

“Do not take it as an insult,” said the black mane. “There was nothing forcing me to accept your proposition. It is just there are those who are lesser, that want to have what a black mane has, even if that thing is another person.”

“I see,” said Nina.

Suddenly the brown mane lashed out, swiping at the black with a clawed paw. The black mane dodged it easily, catching the other merui’s wrist and spinning him around. Nina gasped in shock, her hands coming reflexively to cover her mouth, as the black mane sunk his teeth into the back of the brown haired merui’s neck. The brown haired merui went limp almost immediately, like a domestic cat that had been picked up by the scruff. The black mane lowered the other to the ground, taking one of the gold rivets from his belt. It came away from the leather easily and expanded into a ring that the black mane twisted around the unconscious mane’s wrists.

“Is he alright?” asked Nina.

“Just stunned,” replied the black mane. “I know it’s shocking to see, but surely you understand that we cannot have people attacking others just because they feel inferior. There are many who aspire to be like the black mane, but they do so by working hard and becoming respected members of their community.” He pointed at the unconscious mane. “There is no excuse for that.”

“Yes,” said Nina.

“Well it seems as though I am back on duty again,” said the black mane, sounding grumpy. “I will need to take this one in. You should go and meet back up with your travelling partner.”

“I enjoyed what we had,” said Nina as she turned to go.

“So did I,” said the black mane. “Should you want it again, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Nina returned to the main room, quickly finding Risk still seated at their table. A plate of chicken bones was in front of him as well a half empty tankard of ale.

“I had dinner,” he said unnecessarily as she joined him. “Did you go through with it?”

“Oh yes,” said Nina a pleased smile spreading across her face.

“Enjoyed it that much did you?”

“You have no idea,” said Nina. “They’re nothing like human men.”

“Really?” asked Risk.

“Interested?” teased Nina.

“Curious,” admitted Risk.

She leaned in close across the table and dropped her voice so Risk had no choice but to leave forward as well.

“They have spikes,” she whispered.

There was a pause as Risk’s brain absorbed what she meant.

“Doesn’t that,” he said hesitating. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Oh they’re not sharp,” said Nina leaning back. “They feel amazing, especially when they touch the right places.”

She grinned, and it made Risk think there might be some merui in her already. But now he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. The thought of something like that scraping over his prostate. Gods. There was a stirring in his loins but he pushed it down. He wasn’t here to get laid. That was Nina’s job, he was just the bodyguard.

Nina was still grinning, and Risk almost expected to see a long cat tail waving behind her.

“You want to try it don’t you?” she asked. “Why don’t you?”

“This is my job, okay,” said Risk through gritted teeth. “Unlike you I can’t wrap myself around whoever I fancy.”

“You’re missing out,” said Nina dropping her voice again. “I’d never felt anything like it. It was like there had been an itch inside me, and oh boy, did I get it scratched, again and again and…”

“Alright,” snapped Risk thumping his fist on the table.

“You know,” she continued, undaunted. “Miraba society doesn’t discourage homosexuality. I’m not saying the entire population is bisexual or anything, but you’ll find a decent proportion of men perfectly fine with switching it up, if there’s a warm hole to sink into.”

Why did she have to say it that way? Risk bit his lip to muffle the groan. The heat in his pants was getting distracting, and he was just glad he tended to favour looser clothing. He needed to stop this ridiculousness and calm down. He was a professional. This was unacceptable behaviour.

“Look,” said Nina. “As far as I’m concerned, we’re on this trip to enjoy ourselves. Who is going to attack me in the common room of an inn? You can see the bouncers watching the patrons, this place is protected. What? Did you think I was going to report you to the guild for getting some?”

Risk took a deep breath.

“This job is one of the better ones I’ve gotten in a while,” he said slowly. “I don’t want to lose it.”

“You won’t,” Nina assured. “I won’t let them fire you.”

Risk looked out over the crowd. While Nina had been away the population had thinned as people finished their dinner and left for the evening. The ones left behind were the regulars, or people who were staying the night.

“So,” he said, nodding at a nearby table. “Black mane’s huh?”

“If you can get one,” said Nina. “Go for it.”

Risk stood from the table, and took the arcane communication device from his pocket and laid it on the wooden surface.

“Just in case the guild contacts us,” he said.

“I won’t lose it,” promised Nina, taking it into her hands.

Risk crossed the room to a black mane sitting alone at a table. The mane had long finished his dinner, and was looking ready to head off for the night. He approached and hesitated until, like Nina, he got a nod of invitation.

“Hey,” he said, not bothering to be coy. “You want some company tonite?”

The black mane looked him up and down, then shook his head.

“I don’t do men,” he said plainly, though there was no derision in his tone. The mane swivelled in his seat and scanned the room before nodding to a group of merui in the corner. A big one sat at the back of the table, his mane was brown but the roots were black. He had one of the scantily clad, even for merui women, waitresses sitting on his knee. “Ask that one. He’ll give it to you the way you want. Just tell him you’re ready to talk business. You'll know if he accepts or not."

Risk took a deep breath, unable to help himself from glancing back at Nina as he approached the crowded table. The women just flashed him a, thankfully subtle, thumbs up.

The crowd at the back table was boisterous. Their table was cluttered with empty plates and it looked like the ale was flowing generously. All except the big one who looked at Risk with sober eyes when he stopped in front of them.

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"I'm ready to talk business," said Risk hating the way his voice wavered. Why couldn't he be as confident and emotionless with this kind of thing as he could with his work?

"Are you?" asked the merui, sounding like he doubted it.

"Yes," snapped Risk without thinking.

The dark mane raised an eyebrow and nudged the women off his knee before standing. He was big, not necessarily tall, but wide, with broad shoulders and a thick core. The dark mane sized Risk up, not looking particularly impressed.

"Do you know what you're asking?" the dark mane asked.

"Yes," snarled Risk, embarrassed because he wasn't being taken seriously. "I'm asking you to f-"

A large paw clamped around his mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence. If any other man had grabbed him like that, Risk would have broken their arm, but the look in the mane's eyes stilled him.

After a moment the dark mane released him.

"I'm taking this one upstairs," he said to the rest of his group, before striding off, clearly expecting Risk to follow obediently behind. Head down and cheeks burning the human did.

Nina watched them go from her table with a satisfied grin on her face. She turned the arcane device over in her hand trying to figure out how it worked. She'd seen similar things before, but she'd never owned one herself.

The device appeared to a slightly bigger than palm-sized mirror bordered in a kind of purple metal. The back of the mirror was bowl shaped and Nina suspected it contained the crystal that provided the device with its power. But all this wasn't helping her figure out how to operate it.

There was a smudge on the mirror's surface and without thinking Nina ran her thumb over it, hoping to clear it away. The mirror shimmered like she'd dragged her thumb across the still surface of a pond. Arcane symbols appeared upon its surface quickly morphing into letters she could understand.

 _Submit Message_ the words said.

 _'Submit,'_ thought Nina. _'How?'_

She must have been taking to long for the device because a few moments later the words vanished to be replaced with new ones.

_Speak Message Clearly_

"Umm," Nina hesitated. If she said she didn't want to send a message would the device understand, or would it send anything she said.

 _Awaiting Message,_ the device seemed to be getting impatient with her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to turn it on."

There was a long pause before new words appeared, these ones in another colour.

"Is this Nina?" asked the words.

"Yes," replied Nina. "I'm sorry."

"Where is Risk?" asked the device, though Nina now realised she was speaking with someone at the guild.

"Uhh," she hesitated, but new words were already appearing, slightly fuzzy as though they'd been said in a rush.

"Is he having sex?"

"Yes?" said Nina, ready to defend her bodyguard if the next message was angry.

"Fantastic!"

Nina didn't really know what to say to that. It was the complete opposite of what she was expecting. Before she could even gather her thoughts new messages started coming through.

"This is very important," the messages read. "A number of bettors at the guild suggested early on that your bodyguard would not be able to resist trying what you have, especially if you expressed enjoyment of it. We stand to benefit from expanding your bet."

"In what way?" asked Nina. "I'm not going to talk him into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"Don't worry," the words assured. "Risk's guild master assured me that it wouldn't be a problem. Bets are already being placed. All I want you to do it let the guild know when it happens."

"What if he asks me about it?" asked Nina.

"Then you are honest with him and tell him what's going on," said the message. "What he decides to do at that point is up to him."

"Very well," said Nina.

"Good," said the message, looking rushed again. "Now tell me about your experience. Did the mercenary go with the same one you did?"

"No," said Nina. "I was taken by a black mane. It was," she hesitated wondering just how many details he wanted.

"All the details," said the next message as though reading her mind.

If that's what they wanted, then Nina was happy to oblige.

She lowered her voice, holding the device closer to her mouth as she recounted what had gone on between her and the black mane. She was detailed but it didn't take long before intimate questions were starting to appear in a variety of colours suggesting there were now several people reading what she was saying.

She answered everything they asked, to the point where her descriptions were getting downright filthy. The thought that there was a group of men on the other end of the device drinking in her every word and likely touching themselves to the pictures they were painting was turning her on. It made her feel powerful knowing she had this kind of power over them.

Once they were satisfied with all her answers they bid her good night, reminding her once more to let them know what Risk was up to.

Nina put the device down and gave a little yawn, shifting in her seat. She could still feel the merui's wetness inside her the sensation making her hum in pleasure. She raised her hand and waved down one of the serving girls.

"Hi," she said politely. "I'm Nina. My companion has gone off somewhere and I want to go have a bath. Do you think you could let him know where I've gone when he comes back?"

"Certainly," replied the serving girl with a gentle incline of her head.

Nina stood from the table taking her trunk and the device with her. She was due for a long relaxing soak and she intended to fully enjoy it.


	7. Risk's Dark Mane Encounter

Risk followed the dark mane upstairs to a private room at the back of the building. As soon as they were inside and the door closed behind them the merui turned to face him arms crossed over his powerful chest.

"Strip," he ordered.

Risk blinked hesitating.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You know what I said," said the dark mane. "If we are to do this then you will do exactly as I say. If you cannot do that then you know where the door is. Now strip, I won't ask you a third time."

Risk rocked slightly before he started shrugging out of his jacket. He stripped quickly not bothering with any kind of show, but the merui watched his every move with piercing eyes.

He hesitated with his pants, not out of embarrassment but because he was trying to hide his pistol in his pants as he rolled them up.

"I know you're armed," said the dark mane. "You don't need to hide it. I am not threatened by you."

Risk had no idea why but the mane's words made him groan.

It wasn't long before the human was standing naked in the room. He shivered even though it was still warm, the anticipation sending tremors up his spine.

The dark mane stepped forward and let his arms drop from his chest.

"Now undress me," he ordered.

Risk wanted nothing more than to run his hands over the mane's chest but he knew that that wouldn't be allowed.

He reached for the dark mane's belt unhooking the clasp and pulling the loincloth away. He folded it gently. He was probably doing it wrong but he wouldn’t dare just drop something like this on the floor. When he handed it to the merui he nodded in approval and took it.

“Good,” the dark mane said, gently placing it aside. “You know better than to treat a mane’s tabard with disrespect.”

Risk reached for the mane’s underwear, which was straining over his erection. It was big, and the human swallowed nervously. He undid the ties at the side, pulling the cloth away and let it fall to the floor. Fuck. It had been a long time. He fought the urge to bite his lip.

“Don’t worry,” said the dark mane. “I’ll make it fit. On the bed.”

Risk scrambled backwards as the dark mane stalked forwards, crowding him up against the edge of the mattress.

“H…how,” he started. _‘How do you want me?’_ was what he wanted to say, but his tongue wouldn’t cooperate.

“On your back,” said the dark mane as though reading his mind.

Risk’s back hit the mattress, the dark mane not hesitating to crawl up after him and straddle the human’s hips. The dark mane loomed over the human, he couldn’t help it, it was just due to the difference in their size, but Risk felt his breathing quicken regardless.

“Are you afraid?” asked the dark mane.

“No,” said Risk defensively.

“Excited then,” said the merui, thought this time it wasn’t a question.

The dark mane slid back to the end of the bed, and while keeping his eyes locked on Risk’s, slowly lowered his head to the human’s weeping length. How had he gotten so hard so fast? The dark mane leant down and licked a long stripe up Risk’s shaft, from the base to the tip.

Risk bucked, throwing his head back against the mattress. Fuck. Nina hadn’t mentioned this. It was like being rubbed by a sheet of hot, wet sandpaper. Fuck. The dark man did it again and the human had to muffle a whine by biting his hand.

“Please,” he begged. “I’m gonna cum.”

The dark man pulled back, then lent over him to reach the draws that made up the base of the bed. Risk supposed that’s why the rooms were just a bed and a bath, all the storage was part of the bed. The dark mane came away with an unopened bottle of oil. Risk wondered if this was similar to back home, when every hotel room had a copy of the local religious text.

The dark mane undid the stopper and poured a liberal amount onto his palm, then passed the open bottle to Risk.

“Get yourself ready for me,” he instructed.

Risk obeyed, slicking his fingers with the oil, dropping one to his entrance. He was tight, it had been a while since he’d done anything like this, but he moved his fingers, first one then two efficiently, wanting to stretch himself out. The merui wasn’t small by any means, so he wanted to get in front and mitigate any discomfort the initial penetration would cause. Although, he wasn’t sure how much it would help him, considering. He glanced down to watch the merui slick his own length. He moved his hand carefully over his shaft, and Risk could see the little spikes that Nina had told him about.

A thought occurred to him. How exactly did you masturbate with spikes growing out of your dick?

“Carefully,” said the dark mane, making Risk start to worry that he was actually saying things out loud. “But you’ll find self-pleasure is not nearly as common in Miraba as it is in other parts of the world. After all, why would you bother with it when finding a willing partner is so easy?”

“Not always that easy in Pheras,” said Risk.

“Yes,” agreed the dark mane. “So I have come to understand. In Miraba it is not so difficult to find a woman not just willing but eager to spread her legs for you.”

“Don’t you worry about it though?” asked Risk, keeping their conversation up as he tried to calm himself enough that he wouldn’t immediately cum the second the merui started to enter him. “Getting them pregnant? Asami leaf isn’t all that common in Nyuesi as I understand.”

“In the human kingdoms you consider it a risk,” said the dark mane. “But that suggests the outcome is negative. That’s not the attitude we have here. The chance that your woman shall become with child is an exciting prospect, not something you fear.”

“But if you knock them up, you have to pay for them and take care of them right?” asked Risk. “Or do you just let them deal with it themselves here?”

“Not at all,” said the dark mane. “In human society if you are unlucky enough to get your woman pregnant, you are stuck with her. In Miraba it is the other way around. If you get your woman pregnant then she is the one stuck with you. Unless her family can argue that you are not able to support her, she will join your household as a member of your harem to have your child, and all future ones you wish to give her. As long as you continue to give her children, you can keep her for as long as you like.”

“Wow,” said Risk, though it was clear the word was not meant to be positive.

The dark mane smiled.

“Do not worry about the women,” he said. “They know what they do. They are not stupid. They are well aware that they could end up belonging to the harem of any man they spread their legs for. They make that choice for themselves.”

“Can they say no?” asked Risk. “Once they’re in a harem.”

“Most women, I find, do not reject future advances,” said the dark mane. “But generally speaking merui do not find pleasure in taking someone who in unwilling or not enjoying it. If the woman is not pregnant again by the time her last child is weened, then she may leave.”

“I see,” said Risk.

“Touch your prostate,” said the dark mane suddenly.

Risk tensed.

“I’m really on the edge here,” he said.

“I gave you an instruction,” said the dark mane, his tone brooking no argument.

Risk swallowed nervously, before touching the tip of his finger gently to his sweet spot. All the calming he had done over their conversation was wiped away in a single stroke, precum drippling down his shaft as his hips bucked.

“Again,” ordered the dark mane.

“Fuck,” said Risk but obeyed.

He was on the edge, he was going to cum. So much for trying to make this last.

“That’s enough,” said the dark mane. “I wish to be inside you now.”

Risk sighed in relief as he removed his fingers from himself. Any more and he would have-

The dark mane pushed paws under the human's thighs, spreading his legs. Risk felt his face heat as the merui examined him expressionlessly.

"I hope you did it properly," he said before lining up the smooth head of his shaft with Risk's entrance and sliding in.

Risk winced and clenched his teeth. The dark mane was big and it seemed it had been longer for him that he'd thought. The stretch burned as the dark mane pushed deeper, clearly not planning on stopping until he was in to the hilt.

He panted, willing himself to relax around the intrusion. He should have used three fingers.

Eventually the dark mane stilled, buried fully inside him. The merui observed the human beneath him watching the pleasure and discomfort flicker across his face.

The burn from the lack of properly adequate preparation was fading now to be replaced by the full sensation he enjoyed. There was a bit of disappointment though. Nina had made such a big deal about the spikes and seeing them had certainly been intimidating but now that the mane was inside him, well, you couldn't really feel them.

"Have you had a merui mane before?"

"No," said Risk, opening his eyes. He hadn't even realised he'd closed them. "It's been a while for me in general."

"Yes, I can tell," said the mane, then pulled out.

Fuck. Shit. _Fuck!_ **Shit!**

He took it back. He could feel them now.

It burned, fuck it burned. He was almost ready to call off the whole thing when one of the spikes grazed across his prostate. Fuck! He bucked as lightning shot up his spine. The dark mane responded by placing his paws on the human's shoulders keeping him pinned to the bed.

"Now you know," he said simply, thrusting in again.

No preamble, no 'are you sure you want to continue' he just launched into a rhythm that was quickly driving Risk crazy.

The burn never let up, but every time the spikes met his sweet spot it was washed from Risk's mind. His length was constantly drooling now, his hips slick with it. He could feel his climax just on the edge.

"I'm gonna," he panted.

"Hold it," said the dark mane, not slowing down. "I have not given you permission."

"Fuck," said Risk slamming his head back against the mattress. "Can you slow down?"

"I can," said the dark mane, then sped up. "But I won't."

"F-ah, I can't hold it," panted Risk sweat beading on his forehead.

"By all means," said the dark mane. "But you are the one that shall suffer for it."

"What will you do?" asked Risk nervously.

"Nothing," said the merui simply. "Your own body shall punish you for me."

Risk was seriously starting to think that this merui could read minds. But he was certainly right. Risk didn't know about other men but for some reason after he came his prostate became oversensitive and touching or rubbing it became too much. If he came those spines would go for pleasure to torture in an instant.

As if in response to his realisation the merui shifted his angle, moving from occasionally grazing the human's prostate to running an entire row of spines across it with every thrust.

"No, fuck!" exclaimed Risk arching off the bed. "I can't, I can't!"

He came with a shudder and a cry, his seed shooting up his belly. The ecstasy of his climax quickly shattered as everything flipped into oversensitivity.

"Stop," he cried, his hips trying to reflexively buck the merui off him.

In response the dark mane switched from his shoulders to holding his wrists to the bed, laying fully on top of him, pinning him completely, the movement of his hips barely faltering.

Risk couldn't move, he could barely breathe, all he could do was hang on as tremors wracked his body.

"Please," he begged, his cheeks wet with tears.

"Relax," whispered the dark mane in his ear. "You're going to cum again."

There was no way he could cum again so soon. His shaft was lying limp across his stomach and showed no signs of reawakening. And yet there was something rising in his gut. His climax usually came upon him like a wave, but this was like a flood rising underneath the pain then surpassing it. He could feel all his muscles tensing like cables.

"Relax," purred the dark mane again. "Relax and you will cum. Let yourself release, trust me, it will be glorious."

Risk took a long shaky breath and everything unravelled. Waves of heat washed through his body. He barely noticed when the dark mane stilled inside him, reaching his own finish.

“I’m pulling out,” the merui said, not even waiting for Risk to react before he did so.

So worn out from everything that had just happened all Risk could do was let out a whimper, lying limply on the bed.

The dark man stood from the bed and stretched, looking more than a little satisfied. He left the room, heading to the bathroom, stopping only briefly to run a paw through Risk’s sweat soaked hair.

Risk floated, his entire body felt as limp and unresponsive as a wet noodle. If he could just lay here forever and never move again, it wouldn’t be so bad. Time was spiralling away from him, and he was just starting to nod off when he was scooped up into a pair of warm arms.

“No more,” he managed to whimper, feeling himself be carried.

“Don’t worry,” the dark mane assured. “I won’t take you again.”

The merui carried the human through the curtain behind the bed and into the bathroom, where the tub was already filled with warm water. Risk sighed as he was lowered into the tub, then gently arranged until he was leaning up against the dark mane’s broad chest.

Risk felt himself drifting again as he was cleaned, inside and out by the dark mane’s gentle hands. After how roughly he’d been taken, he never would have expected this kind of after care. As if on cue the merui spoke up.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Wrung out,” replied Risk.

The dark mane chuckled softly.

“Then I have done my job well.”

Soft paws kneaded at his shoulders and back, relaxing Risk to the point where he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d just dissolved into the water and disappeared. As he sunk lower into the water, he brushed the dark mane’s shaft which had already returned to hardness.

“As I said,” said the dark mane. “I will not take you again tonite.” He paused and then smiled into the back of Risk’s neck. “But I suppose I could always use your hands or your mouth.”

“How?” asked Risk, his brain trying to figure out how you supposed to give oral to someone with spikes on their dick.

“Very gently,” said the dark mane. “Actually, you know what, I think I shall take your mouth.”

The merui sat up, and moved to sit on the edge of the tub, pulling a tired Risk between his legs. None of his limbs seemed to be working properly at that moment so the human just let himself be led.

“Open your mouth, no wider, that’s right,” encouraged the dark mane. “Don’t move your head suddenly, you’ll hurt yourself. There we go, take it in, slowly close your mouth, don’t suck, just swallow.”

Risk did so, the muscles at the back of his throat fluttering around the head of the dark mane’s shaft.

“Good,” the merui praised. “Keep breathing, a little deeper now, wrap your lips around the base, keep your tongue down, swallow.”

It felt like a balancing act. He couldn’t suck, he couldn’t use his tongue. All he could do was swallow rhythmically around the head. But it seemed to be effective. The dark mane was smiling down at him, his breathing was elevated and he seemed to be greatly enjoying what he was doing.

It was strange though, because the dark mane’s expression had been almost non-existent while he was taking the human, and yet now his face was open with his pleasure. Yet he was as in control of his every action as he had been before, not moving his hips lest he harm Risk, holding the human’s head still so he couldn’t jerk away.

”I’m going to cum,” said the dark mane. “And you’re going to swallow every drop.”

Risk let out a whine of objection. He’d both given and received oral before, but he’d never swallowed and he’d never asked it of any of his partners. The whole idea of it had always for some reason turned him right off.

The dark mane’s smile widened and Risk realised why he was being so open. He was advertising the fact that he would finish soon, letting the awful anticipation rise in the human’s chest. Risk wanted to pull away, but the paws on his head kept him still.

“Don’t jerk away suddenly,” repeated the dark mane with a smile. “You’ll only hurt yourself. I’m almost there. Open your throat for me. Swallow.”

The dark mane shuddered and came. Risk could feel the wetness sliding down his throat, swallowing around it reflexively so he didn’t choke. He the feeling was unpleasant he couldn’t taste anything, so, small mercies.

“Perfect,” said the merui. “Alright open your mouth, wider that’s right, hold still.”

The dark mane pulled out, but before he pulled away completely he wiped the wet head of his shaft on Risk’s tongue. The human jerked back, wincing as the salty taste of the dark man’s seeds exploded across his taste-buds.

“I couldn’t let you get away without tasting me,” said the merui, sounding extremely pleased with himself. “If you’d been mine, I would have had you suck the head until I had come in your mouth and _then_ made you swallow it.”

Risk made a face at the idea.

The dark mane gathered him up again and they left the bath together, the human stumbling almost immediately as his feet hit the floor. His back hurt, and his legs felt like they had been removed and replaced with ones made of pudding.

Back in the bedroom Risk dressed slowly, feeling comfortable when he had his pistol back on his belt. Across the room, the dark mane was brushing out his wet hair and putting his loincloth belt back on.

“Would you have really had me in your harem thing?”  asked Risk softly.

“Without hesitation,” said the dark mane. “Are you interested?”

“No,” said Risk bluntly.

The dark man just smiled and chuckled.

He approached the human from behind and wrapped his arms around him. Leaning down the dark mane buried his nose in Risk’s neck and sniffed gently.

“You play a dangerous game yourself,” he said softly.

“It’s fine,” said Risk. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Oh I am not worried,” said the dark mane, releasing him and turning to go. “Like I said, we don’t worry about that kind of thing. If you ever change your mind, I shall not be hard to find.”


	8. A Long Bath

The baths at the inn were public ones, available for anyone’s use. There were no separate rooms for men and women. Nina stripped down in the change room, leaving her luggage in one of the provided cubbyholes. Just in case though, she brought the arcane device with her, trusting it was water proof.

The bathing room was large and constructed of polished sandstone. There were four square pools, with tall pillars at their corners with submerged seating ledges around the edges. There were already several other people using the facilities when Nina arrived, two merui women using one pool and a group of mane’s in an adjacent one.

Nina strode confidently through the room, used to being exposed in front of people now. She sent a glance in the mane’s direction before joining the women’s bath.

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you,” she said as she slipped into the water.

“Not at all,” said a tan furred woman, with a smile.

Nina sank down into the water with a sigh. It wasn’t very hot, just warm, but it relaxed her greatly. Though she’d enjoyed herself that day, there was no denying a certain soreness in places.

There was a wicker basket within arm’s reach of the bath, filled with soft clothes and bottles of soap. She took one of each, sniffing the bottle and finding all the soap to be scentless.

In the centre of the pool the water rippled up from the centre, as the tub was filled from a grate in the bottom. Slats in the wall of the tub caught the old water and carried it away to be cleaned and returned again later.

As she washed Nina could feel eyes on her, and she realised it was one of the merui women. She had tan coloured fur and vibrants green eyes, and was watching her closely.

“Is something wrong?” asked Nina.

“Not at all,” said the merui women, her face splitting into a smile. “I apologise, you don’t see humans in the public baths too often.”

“Oh?” said Nina curious.

“No, they tend to rent out the private rooms, and use the bathrooms there,” said the other woman, her fur a pale cream colour. “I think they’re embarrassed by the idea of bathing in front of people.”

“I would think that would be the reason yes,” said Nina. “While some of the other kingdoms are a little looser, in Pheras at least, you don’t get naked in front of people, even for a bath and especially not strangers.”

“What makes you so comfortable?” asked the tan fur.

“Well,” said Nina. “Once you’ve had sex in front of a crowd the idea of bathing in front of one doesn’t really bother you. That said, I think I’m a bit unusual for my kind.”

“Oooh,” said the cream fur, sounding scandalised. She slid across the bench to get closer. “Do tell.”

“Oh it’s not really that exciting,” said Nina, downplaying it. “It happened rather spur of the moment, on the boat ride over. We had an all-male crew and I think they were excited to see me.”

The cream fur giggled.

“Generally speaking,” said the tan fur, crossing one long leg over the other under the water. “We don’t have sex in public either. Although what is considered to be _public_ would probably differ from where you come from.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” said Nina. “Anything outside the house is considered public, and even then only your own room is really private.”

“Outside in the streets is public for us,” said the cream fur. “And any open air space.”

“Rooms of business are also public,” said the tan fur. “So, for example, the dining room here, you can proposition someone, but you can’t just throw them over a table.”

“Right,” said Nina.

“Baths and bedrooms are private spaces,” continued the tan fur. “Unless there’s children in the room. If there were children in here having a bath as well, then it would be a public space.”

“Being naked is fine,” said the cream fur. “We all have bodies after all, but nothing intimate.”

The merui woman glanced over at the bathing mane’s. They’d looked over in their direction several times since they’d been there, clearly trying to catch eyes but never said anything. Nina suspected there be a great deal of catcalling if they were in the human kingdoms.

“I’m curious about something,” she said. “Just a small thing really. I’m used to having soaps and things smell like all kinds of fruits and flowers. I find it odd you don’t scent your soaps.”

“Oh yes,” said the cream fur. “I’ve been asked this one many times. Artificial fragrances mask a person’s natural scent. We don’t even wear perfume.”

“I suppose your sense of smell is a great deal better than mine though,” said Nina. “I’m afraid for us you either smell bad or you smell of nothing. I suppose in that case nothing is preferable, but we like to smell nice.”

“May I?” asked the tan fur, leaning towards her. Nina nodded and the tan fur touched her nose to the human’s throat, giving her a sniff. “Oh my!”

“What?” asked Nina.

The tan fur leaned back and gave her a smile.

“I can smell him on you still,” she said. “A black mane.”

“Oooh,” said the cream fur again. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” replied Nina, though her tone wasn’t bragging.

“Lucky,” said the cream merui. “You have no idea what we would give you experience that.”

“You have to tell us how he was,” said the tan, practically gluing herself to Nina’s side, wrapping her arms around the human’s.

“He was delightful,” said Nina. “I’d never lain with a merui man before, but now I can’t imagine why I didn’t do it sooner.”

The cream merui laughed delicately.

“You know most human women don’t take kindly to it,” she said. “They find it a bit much to handle. I’m rather impressed.”

“I enjoyed it,” said Nina.

“But a black mane?” asked the tan fur. “You could have asked anyone, there are a lot of mane’s that find human women attractive.”

“Well,” said Nina. “I admit it was a bit selfishly minded but I thought if I was going to have a merui lover, it should be one of the best.”

The cream fur laughed.

“You have to tell us about it,” she practically begged. “How was he?”

“I don’t really know what to tell you,” said Nina. “He’s the only merui I’ve ever laid with, I have nothing to compare him to.”

“What about human men?” asked the cream fur.

“Oh there’s no comparison there,” said Nina. “Human men are fine, but the black mane took my breath away.”

“How did they feel for you?” asked the cream fur. “I know human men don’t have them.”

“I can understand why some human women don’t approve,” said Nina. “I can’t imagine the faces of my friends back home if they’d been faced with something like that, but for me it was amazing.”

The cream fur leant back with a sigh. The tan fur was still breathing in Nina’s scent, though she was being a bit more subtle about it than before. Suddenly she jerked back, her eyes wide.

“What?” asked Nina.

“You!” exclaimed the tan merui, leaning in again and sniffing Nina’s throat more strongly. “The water is washing the black mane’s scent away, but underneath, my dear you’re ready.”

“Oh she is,” agreed the cream fur, sniffing the air.

“No wonder the black mane couldn’t help himself,” said the tan merui, giving Nina a friendly nudge. “You my dear are ripe for the picking.”

“Is it really that noticeable?” asked Nina. “I can’t smell it.”

“Oh yes,” said the tan fur. “It’s not exactly the same as us, I mean you can never really smell it on yourself anyway and I know humans don’t really do it, but you smell like you’re in heat.”

“Wow I didn’t realize,” said Nina.

“Oh I can’t stand it,” said the tan fur leaning back. “You’ve gotten me all hot and bothered.”

The cream fur giggled again.

“Oh I know,” she said. “Just the thought of being taken by a black mane during the season knowing you’ll be his forever.”

She shivered in the water.

“No,” said the tan fur, standing from the bath. “I can’t stand it.”

She turned and got out of the bath. She strode purposefully across the room stopping in front of the mane’s bath. She met the eyes of the dark mane who was sitting in the most prominent position in the tub. When he nodded, she sat down on the edge of the bath and laid back on the stone. She placed her feet flat on the floor and spread her legs for the group of mane’s.

The dark mane stood from the group and approached her. He was already erect and when kneeling on the submerged ledge he was at the perfect height to take her. And take her he did. He licked a long line up the side of her neck, grinned, then thrust into her.

The tan fur yowled from the first thrust arching her back to encourage him.

It didn't take long for the cream fur to stumble out of the bath as well. She was a great deal more skittish than the tan but she too met the eyes of a mane in the tub and laid down for him.

Nina couldn't help but watch them. The way they moved, the way they sounded, heat was flooding her nethers.

She reached for the arcane device which she had placed in the wicker basket when she'd gotten her soap. Dragging her thumb over it she waited for the message to appear before whispering into it.

"There's an orgy going on at the public baths," she said, not bothering to be coy about the situation.

While she waited for the reply she glanced over at the mane's again. Both women were being taken roughly, with hands on their slender hips and the mane's teeth chewing on their necks. The others kept glancing over in her direction clearly hoping she would join in as well.

"How many?" said the message when it came.

"Five men," she replied. "Two women are already being taken so I can't say whether or not they'll be up for a round two."

"What are your intentions?"

"I'll make an offer to the remaining three and see where it goes from there."

"Very well," said the message. "Keep us updated."

Nina put the device back in the basket and stood. Water dripped down her body, sliding over her skin as she approached them.

She stood in front of the bath and very pointedly looked to each of the three remaining merui. They looked between each other and then nodded, two of them grinning.

Nina smiled and lay down, catching the eyes of the tan fur. She was moaning, openly tossing her head side to side but there was no suggestion that she was faking a show, she was just really enjoying it and felt no need to be quiet.

The cream fur had her arms wrapped around her mane's shoulders and they were staring into each other’s eyes. There seemed to be a connection between them that had quickly gone beyond just the sex.

Nina was brought suddenly back by the feeling of a hand on her ankle. The first of the three had stepped up to the edge of the bath and reached forward to tug the human women closer. He put his paws on her calves and spread her legs before driving into her swiftly.

Nina gasped but the mane didn't stop. The black mane who'd taken her before had been gentle at first, getting her used to it before taking her more strongly, but this mane, this one was just after his own pleasure.

The thought of being treated by the three of them as little more than a sex toy made Nina's nethers throb.

Clearly assuming that if she was willing to lie down for them then she could take it the mane took her like a merui, his thrusts fast and deep. Knowing there were two others behind him the mane didn't bother drawing it out and before long he was pushing deep enough for Nina to wince, releasing inside of her.

Obviously not concerned about the concept of sloppy seconds the next mane stepped up as soon as the first pulled away.

The burn in her passage was intense, they weren't being gentle and their shafts were rubbing her raw. Oh but the forcefulness, the rawness of their want to get off and fill her, it was more than enough to keep her slick and wanting more.

There was movement next to her as the tan fur sat up. The dark mane had finished and pulled away, moving to sit back in the water. Nina could see the dark mane's seed dripping from the tan fur's stretched hole and there was a satisfied smile on her face.

She grinned at Nina, watching her be taken but she wasn't the only one watching. The dark mane was as well, his eyes locked on the shaft moving in and out the human's body.

There was a flood of wetness as the one on top of her finished and pulled back.

The third merui was smaller than the others, his fur a pale yellow and his mane was still fairly short. He seemed nervous as he approached, getting out of the tub completely and kneeling over her.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"Of course," said Nina. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want it."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a pale mane?" he asked the tip of his length nudging at her folds.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm human," she said. "That kind of thing means nothing to me."

The pale mane grinned and pushed inside. His thrusts were short and erratic

"First time?" Nina asked, keeping her voice down so she didn't embarrass him.

"N- No," said the pale mane. "I just, not many women want a pale mane."

Nina nodded in understanding.

Judging by his thrusts and the whiny sounds he was making, the inexperienced mane wasn't going to last very long. And indeed it seemed in almost no time he was shuddering and pulsing inside her.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled away.

Nina opened her mouth to reassure him, but the pale mane was scooting backwards and burying his head between her thighs. He ignored her entrance dragging his rough tongue over her clit. Behind him the other two manes jeered, taunting him for not being able to make her cum with his dick alone.

The dark mane growled, quick to point out that as neither of them had managed to do it either it would be wise for them to keep their mouths shut.

The pale mane tried to ignore them, focusing all his attentions on the woman's swollen bud. Nina had bucked as soon as his tongue had touched her, burying her fingers in the softness of his short mane.

"Oh gods," she exclaimed as he curled his tongue around her. "I'm not going to last long."

Encouraged by this the pale mane pressed against her harder, rubbing her vigorously.

Nina's back arched as she came with a cry, the pale mane not stopping his motions until she was shuddering and pushing him away.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked sounding unsure.

"It was delightful," she said with a smile, pulling her hands from his mane. "Don't worry about your fur colour; it looks like it’s starting to darken."

The pale mane's face fell and he pulled away.

"What?" she asked sitting up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You insult him by getting his hopes up," said tan fur gently. "You don't suggest a pale mane will one day become a black mane in jest."

"I wasn't joking!" exclaimed Nina kneeling up and threading her fingers through the merui's mane. "His roots are coming in dark. Look!"

The two other manes that had taken Nina jumped up and practically tackled their friend, pulling at his mane is their eagerness to look.

As they squabbled Nina could make out phrases like "not black", "dark brown at least" and "late bloomer".

"Enough," said the dark mane bringing an immediate halt to the noise.

He motioned the pale mane over and made him dip his head so he could have a look. After a moment he pushed the pale mane gently away.

"It will be a while before you can get the gold cut out," he said but the pale man looked ecstatic. The dark man nodded at the furs. "Women, join us."

The tan fur didn't hesitate to step into the tub and snuggle up to the pale mane's side. The cream fur was carried in the arms of the one who'd taken her, putting her on his lap when they sat down.

"You've found one have you," asked the dark mane and the other nodded.

"I have," he said nuzzling his nose against the cream fur's.

"Good," said the dark mane clearly pleased before he nodded at Nina. "Over here human."

Nina waded over into the dark mane's waiting arms. She'd barely even registered that he was hard before was spinning her around and sitting her down on his straining shaft. She slid down for what felt like forever until her rear settled in his lap, her back against his broad chest, his length buried to the hilt.

He was long, longer than she'd been expecting and when he rolled his hips the head of his shaft pressed right up against her cervix.

"Is it hurting?" he asked.

"No," she said even as she tried to move her hips to a gentler position.

He pulled her back, hands on her hips and ground his length hard against the entrance to her womb.

"Ha-, ah..." Nina gasped.

"Is it hurting?" he repeated.

"Do you want it to?" she asked a bit worried.

"Of course not," he replied. "It's just a lot of women find the sensation uncomfortable. If it's hurting you then I shall be more gentle.”

"I can feel the pressure," said Nina. "You're pushing right on it but, it doesn't really hurt."

“Good,” said the dark mane. “I'm not looking to damage you. I rather enjoy human women.”

“Is that so?” asked Nina.

“Yeah he’s a real human lover,” said one of the mane’s.

“Human breeder more like,” laughed the other.

The dark mane let out a laugh as well.

“Yes it’s certainly true,” he admitted easily. “It seems that as much as I have taken a liking to your women, your women have taken a liking to my seed. Since this interest of mine started, I’ve taken several dozen human women who’ve visited Kharu, and seven of them are now in my harem.” He leaned in closer to mutter in her ear. “And I intend to make this one the eighth.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be really uncommon,” said Nina nervously.

“Oh definitely,” said the dark mane. “Demikins are rare by design, in my grandfather’s generation there was only one he knew of and my father only knew of more because he travelled, but it seems my seed was made for it. Don’t worry though, you will thrive in a harem. I am sure to give all my women proper attention each and every night.”

Nina shuddered in the dark mane’s arms. She hadn’t counted on this. That she would encounter someone who had a much higher natural compatibility than others of their kind. She couldn’t help but glance down at the pendent around her neck. For the first time, wearing it seemed to be an actual risk.

She considered changing her mind. She’d only told the guild about the first three after all and she’d more than fulfilled her quota for the week. She could make an excuse, she strongly doubted that he would force her, not in front of so many others. The system of harems was strange to her, but she did know for a fact that you didn’t get to keep someone you had raped.

“Having second thoughts?” asked the dark mane teasingly, licking the back of Nina’s neck and making the human shiver. “Scared about the idea? Don’t be. There’s nothing to fear from this. Demikins are rare yes, but they’re not unnatural, otherwise they’d be impossible.” The dark mane placed a paw on Nina’s lower stomach. “This is here for a reason, don’t be afraid to use it.”

The dark mane trailed his hands from her belly to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. Nina moaned softly, the heat in her nethers growing again. The merui rolled his hips gently, reminding her of that fact that his shaft was lined up with her inner ring. Her resulting gasp made him smile against her neck.

“Oh yes,” he purred softly. “I’m going to release right in here, every last drop. Unless of course, you want me to stop?”

Though Nina could have said no, could have pulled away, the fingers on her clit were making it rather hard for her to think. She was going to cum, she wanted to cum, damn the consequences.

“I’m close,” she gasped. “Please.”

“Wait for me,” he purred, slowing down his touch.

The dark mane was clearly getting close as well, his own arousal fueled by the idea of releasing inside her so much that he didn’t have to be moving much to get closer to his finish. Nina could feel him twitching inside her, her heart racing as the inevitable sped towards her. There was still time, she could still get off him, but all she did was lean back against his chest, her body relaxing to accept his shaft.

The dark mane moaned into her hair.

“That’s right,” he said. “You’re going to take it all aren’t you?”

“Yes,” panted Nina.

“Every last drop,” said the dark mane.

“Yes.”

“Right in here,” said the dark mane, rubbing the head of his shaft over her cervix again. “And then you will be mine.”

Nina gasped loudly as she came, her muscles clamping down around the shaft inside her. The dark mane growled loudly, his shaft shuddering and releasing pulses of seed into the centre of the woman’s spasming cervix. The dark mane continued to rub her clit, encouraging her cervix to keep twitching for a while after he was spent.

“Ah too much,” she said eventually, as everything started to get too sensitive.

She felt like a wet noddle, all loose and relaxed. Her eyes were getting heavy and the water of the bath had been warming for a while, since the temperature outside had been dropping. She could fall asleep here, in the arms of the dark mane. She could already feel herself nodding off.

Her sleepy haze was violently interrupted as the two unattached mane in the tub suddenly stood.

“You there,” one yelled, pointing across the room to something Nina couldn’t see. “Thief! Stop where you are!”

The two merui launched across the room and Nina could hear a short scuffle before the merui were returning with a human being dragged between them.

“A thief is it?” asked the dark mane sounding amused. “Looks like the black manes will be having some fun tonite. We don’t condone stealing in Miraba.”

“I’m not a thief,” snarled a familiar voice. “I’m her traveling companion.”

Nina reopened her sleepy eyes. Held between the angry merui was Risk, the arcane device clenched in his fist. He was standing strangely, as though he’d been limping.

“Do you know this human?” the dark mane asked, addressing Nina.

“Yes,” she said. “I know him. It’s fine, he was just getting my things. He’s my bodyguard.”

“Bodyguard?” said the dark mane sounding amused. “He’s not a very good one is he?”

“It’s hard to be a bodyguard when the one you’re protecting wanders off,” seethed Risk.

“Sorry,” said Nina sleepily. “I wanted a bath and I didn’t want to interrupt your fun.” She was starting to drift again, sleep coming up to claim her fast.

“So you two are not exclusive then?” asked the dark mane.

“Obviously not,” said Risk. “If she was with me then she wouldn’t be fucking you.”

“He prefers men,” said Nina unable to hide a yawn. “I’m sure if any of you boys were interested he’d be delighted.”

“I would not,” objected Risk reflexively, but the two manes who held him were already looking interested.

It seemed they were happy to take any willing thing with an available hole. Not to different from some human men Nina had met. She didn’t know how things would turn out, whether Risk would consent or not but she was so tired. Her day had been long and she was exhausted. She slipped away into dreams even as Risk continued to stubbornly but weakly object in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
